Vegas, baby
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Lo que pasa en La Vegas...te atormenta por toda la eternidad. InuYasha, Kagome y un matrimonio no planeado. ―¿Eso significa que compartiremos una misma cama? ―preguntó riendo. ― ¡Carajo que sí, nena! ... ―Fic l de la Trilogía Fics de Capítulos Cortos FCC―
1. Boda

**InuYasha no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. **

Este fic constara de capítulos cortos que subiré cada tres o cuatro días. **Comenten!**

* * *

**VEGAS, BABY.**

PRIMERA PARTE

**1.**

Y así de borrachos se dirigieron al registro civil. Champagne barata, un velo falso y un moño de juguete. ¿Quién era? Ah, claro. Era Elvis Presley haciéndoles firmar un papel tonto. Que risa, pensó. _No importa, lo firmare_. Vio al chico a su lado. Por Dios que era guapo…era guapísimo. Era InuYasha. Su amor platónico de toda la vida. El chico por el cual había sufrido mares, días y noches. _¿Qué hace aquí, si me odia? Se preguntó. ¡Bah! ¿A quién carajos le importa? Estoy con él, es lo que importa_. InuYasha a su lado, le susurraba lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que lamentaba haberse perdido de ella por tantos años y ella no podía hacer nada más que derretirse como miel en todo el suelo.

―Los declaro, marido y mujer ―dijo Elvis. Kagome e InuYasha lanzaron una carcajada que llegó a contagiar a todos los presentes―. Puede besar a su novia, caballero ―le dijo Elvis, y 'Jailhouse Rock' empezó a tocar, para que ellos empezaran a besarse como locos.

― ¡Estamos casados! ―se carcajeó ella, abrazándole por el cuello mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

El la besó una vez más.

―Kagome Taishō ―exclamó sonriendo como estúpido―. Señora de Taishō. Kagome Taishō ―repitió embobado.

― ¿Eso significa que compartiremos una misma cama? ―preguntó riendo.

― ¡Carajo que sí, nena! ―le gritó y le dio una nalgada.

Ella se carcajeó.

―Pidamos un taxi ―dijo ella.

Como pudieron, pidieron uno y a risas y gritos, se subieron para darle el nombre del hotel al acostumbrado taxista. El Resort Wynn se hizo grande ante ellos y mientras InuYasha le pagaba los dólares al taxista, Kagome corrió hasta la entrada para alucinarse con las luces.

― ¡Estoy casada! ―gritó emocionada―. ¡Con InuYasha Taishō! ―gritó de nuevo.

La poca gente que había por ahí la vio como bicho raro y otros no prestaron atención.

―Vamos, nena ―le dijo él tomándole de la mano.

Ella sonrió y asintió sintiéndose en un sueño.

_¿Por qué InuYasha me llama nena?_ Se preguntó. _Siempre me dice cosas como tonta o cabeza dura, nunca me había llamado nena_. _¡No importa! Estas con él, bésalo, le ordenó su consciencia._

Y lo hizo haciendo que InuYasha sonriera ante eso. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! Era hermosa. Cada curva, cada cabello, sus ojos, su voz y la forma en la que siempre lo había visto a él, solo a él. No existía nadie más para ella, él lo sabía. Y no podía sentirse más afortunado por eso. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué no se encontraban peleando como siempre? _No importa, InuYasha. La tienes para ti, sin peleas, sin discusiones. Aprovéchala_, le susurró su mente.

Llegados al elevador, se empezaron a besar como locos.

―Oh, nena…eres tan hermosa ―le susurró en el cuello, mientras besaba y mordía haciendo gemir a Kagome.

―No pares, InuYasha…

―No lo haría ni aunque lo pidieras ―le dijo con voz ronca.

Llegando a uno de los últimos pisos, donde las habitaciones más lujosas se encontraban, InuYasha tomó a Kagome de la mano para arrastrarla fuera y con dificultad, sacar la tarjeta llave y abrir una habitación. Kagome entró ansiosa. ¡Estaba sola en una habitación, con InuYasha! Con él, con él, con él. Podría morir justo ahí.

Se sintió empujada en la cama y rio viendo a InuYasha abalanzarse sobre ella.

―Abre un condón ―dijo Kagome tomando uno de la mesita de al lado.

―Así está bien ―dijo él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno ―sonrió.

Y después, no recordó nada.


	2. Anillo

**Gracias a: Bruxi, Guiiillle, Landcaster Lee, gaby, CaandyPink, Paulanic, Lilliana1118, Desirena, p0pul4r, yamigv48.**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar! La historia es muy ligera, con mucho humor y para divertirse y pasarse un buen rato. No creo entrar en temas muy complicados o en tramas muy profundas. Su opinión vale mucho para mí y me alegraría mucho que siguieran comentando. Besos!

* * *

**2.**

El sol le pegó en la cara. ¿Quién demonios había abierto las cortinas? Le dolía la cabeza como nunca. La borrachera que se había puesto anoche, probablemente era la más fuerte de todos sus veintiún años. Sintió movimiento a su lado y abriendo un ojo, se encontró con una cabellera plateada. Plateada…cabello plateado… ¿InuYasha? O, ¿Sesshōmaru? No, probablemente…era InuYasha. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Era una cama? Terminó de abrir sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. Vestía las mismas ropas de anoche. _Ugh, el vestido está roto_, pensó al verse la parte de la entrepierna rota y manchada de azul. Todavía llevaba los tacones y sentía el estómago revuelto. Vio hacia el chico que tenía acostado a un lado y le quito un mechón de la cara. Era InuYasha. ¿Qué hacía con InuYasha en una cama? Vio su mano izquierda al quitarle ese mechón de la cara y había un anillo plateado en su dedo anular. Un anillo que ni siquiera se molestó en analizar. Pero de una cosa estaba segura; nunca lo había visto. Seguía vestido y ubicó su bragueta para ver si estaba abierta pero seguía medio fajado. Entonces, no habían tenido sexo. Suspiró. Por Dios, seguía borracha. ¿Seguimos en Las Vegas? Se preguntó volviendo a acostarse. InuYasha se volvió a mover más y esta vez murmuró algunas cosas que ella no entendió.

―¿InuYasha? ―preguntó moviéndole con una mano ―Hey, despierta ―él se revolvió más.

―Déjame dormir ―gruñó alzando su mano y tratando de alejarla. Y ahí en su gran mano, había un anillo igual al de ella. Brillaba por el reflejo del sol y ella se le quedó viendo como si algo le recordase ese anillo.

―Son…iguales ―dijo apenas. Y después, reaccionó―. ¡Carajo! ―gritó haciendo que InuYasha saltara en su lugar.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué putas pasa? ―preguntó tallándose un ojo.

Kagome corrió hacia el baño y levantó la tapa del inodoro para vomitar limpio y tendido.

―¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó aun sintiéndose fuera de lugar. ¿Y dónde estaba? Era la habitación de hotel que había reservado semanas atrás para el viaje con sus amigos. ¿Y dónde estaban todos? Escuchó a esa chica vomitar y se paró tambaleándose y entró al baño. Sí. Era ella. Su cabello la delataba a miles de kilómetros. Era tan largo, espeso y negro. Era Kagome―. Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Ella alzó una mano desesperada.

―¡Vete! ―gritó.

Él se quedó parado escuchando como Kagome vomitaba. Una vez que terminó, el caminó hacia ella.

―Por Dios, Kagome ―le dijo el ayudándola a parar―. Seguro te bebiste tu peso en alcohol, ayer. Niña tonta ―le regañó.

―Ugh, ¿puedes callarte? ―le soltó molesta―. Tu voz es insoportable. Eres insoportable, cállate de una buena vez ―dijo sobándose la cabeza y caminando hacia el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y lavarse la cara. Su maquillaje estaba corrido y tenía los ojos rojos como los de una drogadicta. InuYasha la vio con una cara y murmuró un _tonta_ que la hizo rodar los ojos―. Esta no es mi habitación ―dijo viendo hacia todas partes, notando que no había nada de ella en ese baño.

―Es la mía ―dijo el, rascándose la cabeza, aun ido y desorientado.

―Claro que lo es, genio ―rodó sus ojos y salió de ahí molesta.

Solo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le costaría darse cuenta de lo que ella también sospechaba. Buscó por todas partes de la habitación alguna evidencia. Algo tenía que haber. Algún papel, una foto, un celular. Si, un celular. Buscó a tientas por toda la cama algún celular, el de él, el de ella. Nada. La chaqueta de InuYasha estaba tirada en una esquina de la habitación. Corrió hacia ella buscando algo. Había unos condones, cigarrillos, y unos recibos. Si, recibos. Eso necesitaba.

―¡Kagome! ―gritó InuYasha desde el baño. Ella rodó sus ojos y no le prestó atención, siguió buscando―. ¡Kagome, ven aquí! ―gritó de nuevo.

―¡Ahora no! ―le respondió.

Un recibo de la capilla del amor. ¿Capilla del amor? Por dos anillos de matrimonio… ¡no!

―¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ―gritó una y otra vez.

―¡Kagome! ―salió desesperado del baño―. ¿Qué demonios es esto? ―le enseñó su dedo―. No me digas que es lo que creo porque…

―Si, lo es ―dijo ella enseñándole el suyo haciéndole palidecer―. Creo que estamos casados ―dijo cerrando sus ojos y tocándose el puente de la nariz.

―¿Crees? ¡Crees que estamos casados! ―gritó.

―¡Cállate! Tengo una jaqueca espantosa y tú gritas como loco. Ugh. Si, casados. Creo, no lo sé ―siguió palpando los bolsillos de la chaqueta de InuYasha pero no encontró más.

Se paró rápidamente buscando su pequeño bolso. ¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez lo había perdido. Con lo borracha que estaba no lo dudaba. Pero no, ahí estaba tirado debajo de un mueble. Fue hasta el mientras que InuYasha maldecía como loco. Lo abrió. Un labial, condones, cigarrillos, un espejito, desodorante y un celular. ¡Sí! Su celular estaba ahí. Le quedaba poca batería y rápidamente se fue hacia sus mensajes. Tenía treinta llamadas perdidas y cuarenta mensajes de texto.

**Llamadas perdidas:**

**Sango 10  
Rin 10  
Kōga 4  
Miroku 3  
Ayame 2  
Sesshōmaru 1**

Todas las llamadas habían sido hechas a mitad de la madrugada. La última era de Sango. A las once de la mañana. Y eran las doce. Revisó sus mensajes.

**Sango:** Estamos saliendo del hotel. Te veo en donde quedamos. Te amo.  
**Sango:** Apúrate, zorra.  
**Sango:** ¿Kagome? ¿Dónde carajos estas? Los chicos y yo vamos al casino. Te veo allá.  
**Sango:** ¿Dónde estás? Llevamos aquí más de dos horas y no apareces.

**Miroku:** ¿Estas con InuYasha? No responde su celular.

**Sesshōmaru: **Rin está preocupada por ti. Aparece de una buena vez, Kagome.

**Rin:** ¿Kagome? ¡Me tienes con el alma en un hilo! Todos están ebrios. Regresa al hotel, Kagome.

**Sango**: Dondeee estassss eiuhg estoy conn mirokuuu dice quee dondhee dejastejhew a Inuyasha responde kagomeee **  
Sango: **teammmo kagggommeee jaaajaajajajajajajajjajjjjjj

**Rin:** Si no llegas en este momento al hotel, soy capaz de llamar a la guardia nacional. ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! No conoces la ciudad, regresa ya.  
**Rin:** ¡Responde tu celular!

**Sesshōmaru:** ¿Estas con mi hermano? Dile que regrese también.  
**Sesshōmaru:** Dile a InuYasha que no me haré cargo de sus estupideces.

**Kōga:** ¿Kagome dónde estás? ¿Estas con InuYasha? ¿Qué haces? Estamos en el hotel.

**Ayame:** Kōgaaaa eesmiioooooo aléeeejate zorrrrrrrraaaaa

**Kōga:** Ignora los mensajes de Ayame, esta ebria y no le puedo quitar el celular. ¿Dónde estás?

**Rin:** ¡Responde el celular!

**Sango:** Dondeestashhhhhhhh porqueeno respp ondess tu celularrrr stoy muy borrrasshha kagg veeeeeen a miiiiiiii  
**Sango:** crrreoo que voy a tenerrr sexxxoo con mirokuu upssssssssss

―¡Ugh! ¿Qué pasó anoche, InuYasha? ―preguntó molesta ―¡Tengo miles de mensajes, llamadas! Hay un maldito recibo de anillos de matrimonio en tu chaqueta.

―¡Carajo, Kagome! ―gritó enojado y caminó hacia su chaqueta―. ¿Nos casamos?


	3. ¡Estamos casados!

**Gracias a: Desirena, Lovelyc96, AzulBlue06, Bruxi, paulanic, Guiiillle, estrellataisho, andreb1401, Lancaster Lee, gaby, Neri Dark. Andreb1401, Kago-chan121, chuckylandia, Alice Marie Fray, fairyfemme.  
**

Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios! El fic ha recibido mucha atención y amor con solo dos capítulos! Estoy supermegaduper-felíz! Gracias totales. Que bueno que se rieron mucho con el cap, espero mantenerlas entretenidas y riendo con cada cap que suba. No se a ustedes, pero cada que veo el desmadre de cover que le hice a la historia me parto de risa y pena, pero bueno! La historia es de humor y no está de más que el cover también este para cagarnos de risa. **Se que el capítulo es extremadamente corto, pero mañana a más tardar les actualizo otra vez.

**Gracias de nuevo y besos!**

* * *

**3.**

―¡Carajo, Kagome! ―gritó enojado y caminó hacia su chaqueta―. ¿Nos casamos? ―preguntó sintiéndose extraño―. ¿Enserio?

Ella tragó en seco y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó y se frotó las sienes.

―No quiero pensar que es verdad ―dijo recostándose.

―Keh. ¿Tan malo sería? ―preguntó haciendo que un silencio se formara.

―¡Por el cielo, InuYasha! Esto no es un maldito juego. Es algo serio. ¡Estamos casados! ―le enseñó su dedo.

―Estamos jodidos ―susurró el sentándose a un lado de ella.

―Argh, no puedo creerlo. No quiero creerlo. ¿Qué demonios haremos ahora?

El suspiró.

―Tal vez no estemos casado. No tenemos pruebas.

―¿Quieres algo más? ¿El recibo? ¿Los anillos? ¡Busca tu celular! ―gritó molesta―. Puede haber algo ahí.

Él se paró de mala gana y empezó a buscar su celular. Lo encontró tirado por ahí y empezó a ver sus mensajes y llamadas. Tenía llamadas perdidas de todos, mensajes de celulares desconocidos y nada más.

―No hay nada. Todos preguntan dónde estábamos, es todo.

―Tiene que haber algo, busca ―ella siguió buscando en su celular―. Fotos, busca en las fotos.―dijo de inmediato haciendo lo mismo en el de ella. Encontró fotos raras. Ella con un señor desnudo―. Ugh ―soltó. Otra con un Elvis.

―Joder ―susurró InuYasha.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―dijo ella abalanzándose a su lado. Le arrebató el celular para encontrarse con una foto de los dos. Ella llevaba un velo y un ramo de flores, el un moño negro y los dos sonreían a la cámara abrazados―. No, no, no ―dijo una y otra vez. Siguió dándole a las fotos para encontrar más y más. Varias donde ellos firmaban algo, otras donde se abrazaban, besos, varias con Elvis―. ¡Estamos casados! ―gritó tirándose en la cama.

―¿Segura? Esas cosas podrían ser falsas. ―dijo el tratando de encontrar una excusa.

―No, no ―agitó su cabeza―. No lo son. Por dios, solo tengo veintiún años. No puedo estar casada ―se lamentó―. Menos contigo.

El gruñó haciendo que ella le viera.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―le dijo el con el ceño entrecerrado.

―Tiene todo de malo. Nos odiamos, ¿recuerdas?

El vio hacia otra parte, despeinándose el cabello. Pero no le respondió nada.

―Tenemos que anular esto ―dijo ella―. Sí, eso tenemos que hacer. Llamare a Sango.

―No ―dijo él―. ¿Para que la llamas? Arreglemos esto primero y después llamas a quien quieras.

Ella lo examinó.

―¿Qué planeas? No me gusta tu mirada.

El formó una mueca ofendida.

―No planeo nada, tonta. Déjate de estupideces, niñita.

―Ugh, ¡no me llames así! Solo eres dos años mayor. No te creas mucho ―le espetó lanzándole un dedo.

El rio.

―Siempre dices lo mismo.

―Siempre me dices niña y niñita ―él sonrió―. No sé cómo tienes cabeza para sonreír y reír ―dijo ella desesperada―. Yo estoy demasiado ansiosa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Solo lo anulamos y ya. No tienes por qué preocuparte. A menos que…

―¿A menos que, qué?

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

―A menos que quieras que lo dejemos así.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! MWAHAHAHAHA BYE.**


	4. ¡Se lo que pasó!

**Gracias: andreb1401, Desirena, bruxi, paulanic, Neri Dark, estrellataisho, Landcaster Lee, ak9110, Azullblue06, Paulaa, Yoss, CarolLy. **

Hola lindas! Que bueno que han comentado mucho! Alguien comentó por ahí algo acerca de hacer sufrir a InuYasha..LOS PLANES SON ESOS! MWHAHAHA, bueno la verdad es que se porta un poco pesado con Kagome más adelanta y bueno...se lo merece. Puede que Inuyasha esté o no enamorado de Kag...quién sabe? Yo duh, jaja, pero ustedes no mwahaha. Igual y ya falta poquito para ver si Inuyasha está interesado o no en Kag.

**Les agradezco de nuevo sus comments y el amor por la historia! Gracias a las que se toman la molestia de comentar y a las que han puesto la historia en sus favoritos y en Alert. Nos leemos en el prox! **

******Recuerden que los capítulos son cortos.

* * *

**4.**

―Solo lo anulamos y ya. No tienes por qué preocuparte. A menos que…

― ¿A menos que, qué?

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

―A menos que quieras que lo dejemos así.

Fue el turno de ella de lanzar una carcajada.

― ¡Claro! ―rio aún más―. Estás loco, Taishō.

El hizo una cara ofendida.

―No tendría nada de malo ―se encogió de hombros.

―Argh, claro que lo tendría. Deja de decir tonterías.

El bufó.

―Lo que sea.

―Tengo que ir a mi habitación.

―No le digas a nadie. Si alguien pregunta donde pasaste la noche, miénteles.

―No entiendo porque no quieres que nadie sepa ―dijo Kagome empezando a pararse y a tomar sus cosas.

―Prefiero arreglarlo y después decirles, no hagamos algo grande de esto.

―No quieres arruinar tu reputación y las cosas con la zorra de Kikyō, ¿Es eso?

El rodó sus ojos.

―Siempre hablas de ella. Hablas más de ella de lo que yo lo hago.

―Si, tal vez sea porque siempre que te veo estas con ella besándose y haciendo cosas asquerosas frente a mí, ugh ―dijo fingiendo tener un escalofrió.

El la observó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pero no le respondió nada.

―Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme y regresare aquí, así que no te muevas ¿de acuerdo? ―le apuntó con un dedo.

Él le mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

―Aquí te espero, cariño ―le guiñó un ojo.

Ella lanzó un suspiro frustrado y salió de ahí.

¿Cómo carajos había pasado eso? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. No recordaba nada. ¿Por qué no había salido del hotel junto con los demás y con InuYasha si? ¿InuYasha ya la había drogado? No, no lo creía capaz de eso. De muchas otras cosas sí, pero no de algo así. Él no era ese tipo de chico. Era gruñón y grosero, pero era una buena persona. Y sabía que aunque entre ellos existía una rivalidad, había de por medio mucho cariño que ninguno de los dos reconocería nunca. Entonces estaba más que segura que InuYasha no había tenido la culpa de nada de eso. Lo sabía. Además, él había tenido esas reacciones molestas al ver el anillo. ¿Y ahora qué haría? No podía llegar con Sango y Rin y decirles: _¡Me casé! Soy la señora de Taishō_. La quemarían viva. InuYasha era la persona menos indicada para poner junto con la frase _Me casé. _No con ella. Sango y Rin ni siquiera sospecharían que algo pasó entre ellos. Sabían de cómo ella había estado enamorada de InuYasha por muchos años, pero también sabían que InuYasha nunca la había visto como tal. Así que algo así sería algo siquiera imposible de sospechar. Bueno, al menos tenía algunos puntos a su favor.

Caminó unos pasos más y la suite que compartía con Rin, Ayame y Sango, estaba ahí. A pocas habitaciones de la habitación de InuYasha. Pasó su tarjeta y entró.

― ¡Aquí estas! ―gritó Sango enojada.

Ella hizo una cara.

―No grites, por favor ―dijo tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos.

― ¿Dónde dormiste? Carajo, Kagome. Nos hiciste pasar un mal rato a todos.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Claro, sobretodo porque tú no estuviste ocupada con Miroku o algo por lo parecido.

Sango palideció y tragó en seco.

―No sé de lo que hablas ―dijo fingiendo indignación.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Lo tengo todo en mi celular, no finjas. Estabas tan borracha que me dijiste eso. ¿Dónde está Rin?

―Dormida. Se quedó dormida hace rato, no durmió en toda la madrugada por estar preocupada por ti.

― ¿Por qué Rin siempre se cree la hermana mayor, cuando yo lo soy? ―dijo cansada y sentándose en la salita de la suite.

― ¿Por qué tal vez es así como parece? No lo sé. Ella no se desapareció toda una noche. ¿Dónde está InuYasha? ¿Te encontraste con él o algo por el estilo? Miroku pensó que estaban juntos.

Sango la escrudiñó con la mirada. Era una muchacha muy bonita y suspicaz. Era alta, de cabello café caoba y de ojos cafés. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso y era modelo. Era mejor amiga de Kagome desde que tenían memoria y habían compartido tanto juntas, que Sango pasaba a ser otra hermana Higurashi. La conocía tan bien que en ese momento, Kagome dudó de sus habilidades de mentirosa para hacerle creer a Sango que no estaba en lo correcto.

―No sé qué pasó anoche, pero te aseguro que no estaba con ese bárbaro. Me lo encontré en una fiesta rara…―claro, ¡la fiesta!―, pero fue todo ―se encogió de hombros―. Por dios, necesito una ducha ―exclamó entrando a la habitación y dejando a Sango ahí como si nada.

― ¡Aun tienes mucho que explicar! ―le gritó Sango.

― ¡No eres mi madre! ―le respondió ella.

Bajo el chorro de agua, empezó a recordar cosas. Hubo una fiesta. Una fiesta a la cual había asistido junto con InuYasha. Le hizo ir con ella para conseguir algo de un empresario, Kagome le debía un favor y esa era su oportunidad para saldar cuentas. Así que le dijo que si, y juntos salieron del hotel sin decirle a nadie. Eso era lo último que recordaba. Haber salido del hotel junto con él, y haber ido a una casa muy lujosa donde gente muy bien vestida se encontraba bailando, tomando y pasándose un buen rato. Bebieron un poco, Kagome hizo su trabajo siendo la prometida falsa de InuYasha y después…nada. No recordó nada. Entonces tuvo que haber sido en la fiesta. Se bañó, terminó y salió hacia la habitación. Rin estaba dormida junto a Ayame en una de las camas y dormían como osos. Se cambió rápidamente en algo cómodo y agradeció al cielo que Sango estaba metida en la cocina y que no la pararía para preguntarle nada.

Salió casi corriendo hacia la habitación de InuYasha y después de tocar dos veces, InuYasha le abrió. Ya estaba cambiado y olía a nuevo. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose como basura.

―Se lo que pasó ―dijo entrando sin verle.


	5. Capilla

**Gracias a: Aky9110, Andreb1401, AzulBlue06, Neri Dark, gaby, paulanic, paulaa, Samlove98, Claudia Gazziero x 4, TheUhnhappyRefrain, Moon Skin.**

Aló bitches! Nunca me cansaré de decir... **GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE COMENTAR**! Se que muchas no comentan y después no pueden dormir por el remordimiento...jajaja nah. Pero deberían, jijiji. Bueno, pues acá les subo otro capi. Esta super cortito y me acabo de dar cuenta jaja. Pero si me dejan 10 reviews..les subo otro mañana! Yeiiii *todas asienten y me adoran* YEAH. Bueno equis, me paso a retirar. Las amo y déjense un comment!

PS. Me acabo de hacer **BETA READER**...para la que se le ofrezca.

Vi amo tutti! Arrivederci!

* * *

**5. **

Salió casi corriendo hacia la habitación de InuYasha y después de tocar dos veces, InuYasha le abrió. Ya estaba cambiado y olía a nuevo. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose como basura.

―Se lo que pasó ―dijo entrando sin verle.

El alzó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

―También yo. Alguien nos drogó en la fiesta ―dijo suspirando y cayendo en su cama.

Kagome suspiró y asintió.

― ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos? ―preguntó revolviéndose el cabello que aún estaba mojado.

―No lo sé. No recuerdo nada ―suspiró―. Pero hablare con algunas personas que estuvieron ahí.

―Sí, haz eso por favor. Y ahora, tenemos que ir a la dichosa capilla del amor.

InuYasha hizo un ruido molesto.

―Lo sé, suena espantoso ―dijo Kagome―. Pero tenemos que ir, anda vamos ―dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero sintió como InuYasha le tomó del brazo y la detuvo. Ella volteó a verle―. ¿Qué pasa?

El la observó. Era Kagome. Era esa chiquilla tonta que siempre le había pisado los talones. Siempre había sabido que ella estaba enamorada de él. Nunca había sabido porque. El la trataba mal, la insultaba, la hacía menos. No se merecía el amor de una chica como Kagome. Probablemente, era una de las chicas más puras y buenas que había conocido. A pesar de ser borracha y mal hablada, Kagome era una chica diferente a todas las que él había conocido. Y admitir que gustaba de ella un poco, le costaría toda su fortuna. Y eso, era más de lo que alguien pudiese contar o llegar a ver en toda su vida.

―Nada. Vamos ―dijo dejándola un poco confundida.

Pero asintió y los dos salieron de ahí para tomar un taxi e ir a la capilla.

―No entiendo porque no trajiste todos tus lujos a Las Vegas ―le dijo Kagome una vez que se habían bajado en la capilla.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Es un viaje tranquilo. Solo amigos.

Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

―Supongo que sí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la capilla y entraron. No había nadie y solo una mujer se encontraba tras el mostrador, hojeando una revista de chismes. Levantó su mirada para verlos y sonrió.

―¡Están aquí! ―gritó emocionada―. ¡Larry! ¡Ven! ¡Los recién casados han llegado!

InuYasha y Kagome se vieron como locos. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

A pesar de ser japoneses, InuYasha y Kagome hablaban inglés y varios lenguajes más como si fueran sus segundas lenguas. Habían sido niños ricos que habían recibido clases de muchas cosas, incluyendo lenguaje a su máxima expresión.

―¿De qué habla? ―preguntó Kagome viendo a la señora.

―¿De qué hablo? ¡Ustedes llenaron la capilla ayer! Le dieron una tremenda fama y no podemos hacer nada más que agradecérselos ―la señora que casi se ponía a llorar tras el escritorio, sacó varias cajas de debajo del escritorio.

El tal Larry salió de una puerta a lado y sonrió como loco. Tenía un diente de oro y era flaco como un palillo.

―¡Mis japoneses favoritos! ―gritó y fue hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

Kagome e InuYasha se vieron con ojos en grande.

―Mmm, ¿Larry? ¿Serías tan amable de contarme todo lo que sucedió ayer? ―Kagome habló cuando el hombre flacucho se hubo separado de ellos.

Larry y la señora, que parecía ser la esposa, se vieron unos momentos y después se carcajearon como locos.

―¡No me van a decir que no recuerdan nada! ¡Eran la pareja más enamorada que esta capilla jamás vio! ¿Y sus votos? ¡Bah! Supongo que el video que se subió a _YouTube_ ha causado lagrimeos por todas partes.

―¡¿Qué!? ―los dos gritaron―. ¿Video? ¿Cuál video? ―gritó Kagome.


	6. YouTube, Bitches

**Gracias a: Desirena, Neri Dark, gaby, Moon Skin, andreb1401, aky9110, bruxi x 2, paulanic, Lau05, Mandyvdiaz, Kago-chan121, Azulblue06, Clau Gazziero, Marlene Vasquez, JOAN, Landcaster Lee. Shironeko, RatillaFresa, Dark Kasami. **

Hablemos de la trama, porque muchas se meten mucho y hacen preguntas y quieren saber y pues a las lectoras lo que pidan. InuYasha...ES UN IMBÉCIL! Es orgulloso y no va a aceptar nada de nada! Así que van a tener que aguantarse al insensato de Inu por algunos caps mas, porque la verdad es que si se va a seguir portando de la chingada con nuestra peque;a Kag. La historia va de maravisha y las lectoras, UFF ni hablar de ellas, son como rolecitos de canela recién salidos del horno! Gracias por el amor a la historia y por expresarme sus opiniones, comentarios y demás!

**Gracias a las que comentan! BYEEEEE.**

* * *

**6.**

― ¡No me van a decir que no recuerdan nada! ¡Eran la pareja más enamorada que esta capilla jamás vio! ¿Y sus votos? ¡Bah! Supongo que el video que se subió a _YouTube_ ha causado lagrimeos por todas partes.

― ¡¿Qué!? ―los dos gritaron― ¿Video? ¿Cuál video? ―habló Kagome apresuradamente.

―Cariño…, creo que los chicos en realidad no lo recuerdan ―la señora habló viéndolos de un lado a otro.

― ¿Qué carajos pasó anoche, Larry? ―habló InuYasha enojado.

Kagome puso una manita en su brazo tratando de calmarlo.

―Llegaron tarde…como a las tres de la mañana y mucha gente venía con ustedes, gente bien vestida. Venían de una fiesta supusimos mi Margaret y yo ―se encogió de hombros volteando a ver a su esposa quien asintió―. Y la capilla se llenó de gente y ustedes se casaron. ¿Son algún tipo de celebridad en su país? ―preguntó sonriendo como lobo.

Kagome tragó en seco e InuYasha se apretó el puente de la nariz.

― ¿Qué más pasó Larry? ―preguntó Kagome.

― ¡Pasó que se efectuó la boda más escandalizadora de todos los tiempos! Ni siquiera la capilla en donde Britney Spears se casó ha tenido tanta fama. Nos hicieron un gran favor, chicos. Ayer dijeron que vendrían por la foto del recuerdo y Margaret y yo les hicimos varios recuerdos.

Margaret asintió emocionada y sacó muchas cosas de las dos cajas. Kagome e InuYasha se vieron aterrados y caminaron hasta el mostrador para ver que había dentro de esas cajas.

―Oh por dios ―exclamó Kagome escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, después de haber visto una foto de ellos totalmente borrachos y drogados frente a Elvis Presley―. Esto tiene que ser una puta pesadilla. ―susurró en japonés.

Escuchó a InuYasha reír y su cabeza saltó al encuentro de InuYasha admirando una foto de ellos riendo como locos.

―No sé porque te ríes, estúpido. ¿No ves el maldito lío en el que estamos metidos? ―gruñó.

―Estas cosas pasan, nena. Cálmate. Ya me encargaré de ello.

―Ugh, no me llames nena ―susurró―. ¿Qué demonios haremos con todas estas cosas? Tenemos que quemarlas ―dijo en japonés.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo las quiero! ―protestó enojado.

Ella lo vio como si fuera un extraterrestre.

― ¡No te pregunte si las querías o no! ¡Las vamos a quemar y se acabó!

El la vio enojado pero no dijo nada.

― ¿Qué más pasó? ―preguntó Kagome, alejando sus ojos del espantoso vestido de novia que seguramente le habían dado ahí―. ¿Algún detalle que nos puedas dar? ¿Algo que hayamos dicho? Lo que sea servirá.

El hombre flacucho se las pensó por un buen rato mientras que InuYasha esculcaba las cajas sin que nada le importara. Kagome gruñó.

―Dijeron algo acerca de venir de una fiesta en uno de los barrios de gente rica de la ciudad. Mencionaron el nombre de Morla. Es un empresario bien conocido en la ciudad. ¿Eso les dice algo?

InuYasha gruñó y sacó sus narices de las cajas.

―Morla…

―Entonces…fuimos a la fiesta, nos drogaron y después vinimos aquí…y ugh, ¡todo es tu culpa, idiota! ―gritó volteando a verlo.

InuYasha gruñó viéndola.

― ¿Cómo esto es mi culpa?

― ¡Hay un maldito video en la puta internet! ¡Carajo! ―gritó exasperada―. Papá me va a matar ―susurró enojada.

―Te dije que lo voy a arreglar ―dijo el tratando de no ponerse como loco al igual que ella.

Ella lo mató con la mirada.

―Gracias Larry, Margaret ―le sonrió a los dos―. Nos llevaremos las cajas.

― ¡Gracias a ustedes! ―gritó Larry una vez que Kagome e InuYasha casi salían del establecimiento.

Pidieron un taxi, subieron y regresaron al hotel. Entraron a la suite de InuYasha, dejaron las cajas en la mesa del comedor y se sentaron en la salita viendo a la nada.

―No puedo creer que esto esté pasando ―dijo Kagome y se tomó el cabello con exasperación.

―No es tan malo ―dijo él.

Kagome volteó a verlo.

― ¿No es tan malo? ¿No es tan malo? InuYasha…por el amor del cielo, ¿Sabes lo que somos? ¿Sabes a lo que nuestros padres se dedican? ¿Sabes que es lo que todo el mundo espera de nosotros? ¡No esto! ¡No casarnos borrachos y drogados en una capilla en Las Vegas!

― ¿A quién demonios le interesa lo que los demás esperen o piensen de nosotros? Keh. A mí no. Y sé que a ti tampoco.

Ella lo asesinó con la mirada.

―No me importa, pero a papá y a mamá les importara. No quiero ver la cara de papá cuando vea el video…ni siquiera yo lo quiero ver.

―Yo lo quiero ver. Lo buscare en mi celular ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a teclear cosas en su _BlackBerry_.

― ¡Ugh! Eres un malcriado, InuYasha. ¿No ves todo lo que está pasando? No podemos estar casados.

―Lo estamos, así que siéntate y ve el video conmigo. Lo acabo de encontrar.

Ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

Aparecían ellos dos riendo como locos con Elvis por delante y muchas personas haciendo ruido.

―Dios…estaba lleno, ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas? ―susurró Kagome.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Gente de la fiesta de Morla. Recuerdo a algunos…―la cámara se movía de un lado a otro, pero al parecer, la persona que filmaba sabía a donde apuntar y que filmar―. Podré hablar con algunos pero tenemos que ir a casa de Morla para hablar con él.

Kagome asintió. El video consistía básicamente en ellos riéndose como locos, tomándose fotos con gente desconocida y diciendo unos votos que ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera decir nada al respecto.

'Yo, InuYasha Taishō ―risa― prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¡Te amo, nena! ―risas y aplausos― Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, siempre te he amado, siempre.'

Kagome se alejó de un lado de InuYasha, sintiéndose repentinamente extraña.

InuYasha se le quedó viendo mientras que ella se alejaba hasta el otro lado del sofá. Tragó en seco. Las drogas y el alcohol le habían hecho hablar cosas que en realidad sentía. Pero Kagome no tenía por qué enterarse de ello.

―Estaba tan borracho ―soltó para que Kagome lo viera. El rastro de dolor que se apareció en los ojos de Kagome no pasó desapercibido y quiso golpearse contra una pared.

―Sí, también yo ―dijo empezando a escuchar sus votos.

'Yo, Kagome Higurashi, prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¡Te he amado por siempre InuYasha Taishō! Has sido la persona más especial en toda mi vida y el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días' ―un beso de lengua y muchos aplausos y silbidos, junto con muchos flashes por todas partes.

InuYasha se quedó pegado a la pantalla escuchando cada palabra salir de la boca de Kagome.

―Ugh ―susurró ella―. No puedo creer nada de esto. Que quede claro que todo eso fue producto del alcohol y las drogas ―le apuntó con un dedo.

InuYasha la vio pero volvió a voltear su mirada a los comentarios.

―Hay comentarios.

― ¿Los hay? ¿Qué dicen?

―Cosas estúpidas.

Kagome suspiró.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Podemos anularlo.

―Hagámoslo. ―dijo decidida y parándose.

* * *

**TSSS. SI NO DEJAS UN REVIEW, KAGOME VA A DEJAR A INUYASHA POR KOGA.**

**BYE.**


	7. ¿Por qué no te casarías conmigo?

**Gracias a: Marianux, Andreb1401, gaby, honeystrange17, bruxi, Un anonimo, Neri Dark, Desirena, paulanic, July Miko, Moon Skin, Marianux, Clau Gazziero, aky9110, Lau05, Marlene Vasquez, JOAN, Paulaa. **

Ya leí por ahí, que tienen teorías de porque se casaron y los drogaron, otras tienen sospechas de que Inuyasha no anulara el matrimonio y otras me piden que invente una clausula para que no se puedan separar...sigan leyendo para que averigüen todo eso! Gracias a las chicas que me hacen cumplidos y cosillas por ahí, jiji. Tengo que agradecer porque siempre son las mismas chicas que me ponen reviews! Nunca les falta dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo! Necesitamos más lectoras como todas ustedes! Y no se preocupen, ya que me rogaron mucho y dejaron reviews, no creo poner a Koga con Inu, jajaja.

Me voy, las amooooo.

* * *

**7.**

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Podemos anularlo.

―Hagámoslo ―dijo decidida y parándose.

Él se le quedó viendo.

― ¿Enserio quieres hacerlo? ―preguntó InuYasha parándose al igual.

Ella levantó una ceja. No lo quería. InuYasha era el hombre de su vida. Era el hombre más hermoso, perfecto, y maravilloso que nunca había podido conocer y que lo había encontrado en él. Pero no podía estar casada con una persona que no la amaba. No quería que las cosas en su vida fueran así. Prefería tener a InuYasha como un amigo a ser algo que obviamente nunca llegarían a ser.

―Sí. ¿Tú no? ―se cruzó de brazos.

Él se rascó la cabeza.

―No lo sé. Si te preocupa mucho la opinión de los demás, podemos fingir que fue una boda planeada y después de un tiempo anular el matrimonio.

Ella se le quedó viendo. De hecho, eso sonaba bien.

―Sería mejor que darle una explicación a todos de cómo nos equivocamos y nos drogaron…pero sigue estando mal. No podemos casarnos, InuYasha. No tu y yo…―soltó, pensando en voz alta.

Él se cruzó de brazos en un acto de defensa.

― ¿No tu y yo? ¿Y porque no? Nos conocemos de toda la vida, Kagome. Desde pequeños. Somos como hermanos.

Ella lo vio con dolor en sus ojos.

―Exactamente por eso, InuYasha. Porque no solo tú tienes esa perspectiva de nosotros, pero todos los demás. Nuestros padres, amigos y todo mundo en general.

― ¿Tú no la tienes?

Ella tragó en seco. Le vio los ojos dorados y supuso que mentir de nuevo era una buena opción. InuYasha no tenía por qué saber que ella había estado enamorada de él desde el primer día en que lo vio. ¡Claro que no! Carajo, apenas y empezaba a tratar de olvidarle. Se había prometido buscar un chico que la tratara bien y enamorarse para poder olvidarse del pelmazo de Taishō. Pero esto, hacia las cosas más complicadas.

―No… ¿sabes qué? Prefiero anular el matrimonio sin darle explicaciones a nadie…creo que llegando a Japón me iré de la casa de mis padres y empezare a vivir sola. Veinte años han sido suficientes en esa casa ―sonrió cansada y dejándose caer en el sofá.

El la observó tomarse la cabeza entre las manos.

― ¿Te iras de tu casa? ¿Por qué?

Ella volteó a verle y se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que es tiempo de empezar mi vida lejos de mis padres.

― ¿Por qué tan de repente? ―insistió.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver, InuYasha? Tú vives solo. Miroku vive solo.

El rodó sus ojos.

―Miroku vive solo porque sus padres se la pasan viajando y yo vivo solo porque mamá y papá se la pasan…haciendo cosas ―le dio un escalofrió haciendo sonreír a Kagome―. Tu vida en casa de tus padres es perfecta.

―No lo es ―negó―. Papá se está volviendo muy controlador, insiste en que tengo que conocer a un hombre y casarme con él ―InuYasha abrió sus ojos apenas y un temblor de celos le recorrió la espalda―. Quiere que me case con Kōga, ¿puedes creerlo? Ayame y el llevan juntos años. Papá está loco.

El gruñó.

―Kōga gusta de ti, Kagome. Todos lo sabemos. La pobre de Ayame se ha vendado los ojos por muchos años y ha pretendido que el perro de Kōga no tiene sentimientos por ti.

Ella lo escrudiñó con la mirada y abrió sus ojos en un acto de sorpresa.

―Le he dejado bien claro que nada pasara entre nosotros. Él lo sabe. No es mi culpa si sigue insistiendo. Además, si me llego a casar, jamás seria con alguien de ustedes.

―Lo has hecho conmigo ―le sonrió.

―Sí, cuando estaba borracha y drogada y no sabía lo que hacía ―rodó sus ojos.

El arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Y porque no te casarías con ninguno de nosotros?

―Hmm…, veamos…Miroku y Sango se han amado desde siempre, aunque no lo puedan admitir, Sesshōmaru come de la palma de mi hermana menor y Kōga tiene a Ayame. Y tú…bueno tú eres como un hermano ―volteó a ver hacia otra parte.

― ¿Es la única razón por la que no te casarías conmigo estando en tus cinco sentidos?

―Ugh, deja el tema. Somos muy jóvenes para hablar de casarnos.

― ¿Por qué no te casarías conmigo? ―insistió de nuevo.

―Porque tienes a Kikyō ―respondió secamente―. ¿Podemos ir con el tal Morla, por favor? Quiero saber que pasó tan pronto como se pueda. No nos podemos ir de Las Vegas sin saber quién nos drogó o lo que haya sido.

El no respondió nada y la respuesta que le había dado resonaba en su cabeza como un martillazo.

―Pudo haber sido cualquiera, nena. No creo que Morla sepa. Pero vayamos, también quiero saber que más pasó ahí.

Ella asintió, ignorando que el chico le había llamado nena por séptima vez en el día y se dirigieron a la mansión de Morla en un taxi.


	8. Morla

**Dedico este capitulo a las lectoras que están pasando por malos ratos. Espero que mi humilde historia las haga reírse un ratito y salirse un poco de la rutina. **

**Gracias a: Neri Dark, andreb1401, honeystrange17, Desirena, aky9110, MAYA TAISHO x 2, JOAN, gaby, Marlene Vasquez, bruxi, elvi, AzulBlue06, Un Guest, paulanic, estrellataisho, Lizell, Marianux, RatillaFresa, Lily -Moon-, Kira Jaeger. **

Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se acaban de integrar al fic, he visto varios nombres nuevos por ahí y les agradezco mucho que me dejen comentarios tan bonitos! Como siempre, gracias a todas las chicas que siempre me dejan comentarios, que son casi siempre las mismas, y gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos.

**LES DIGO QUE LA HISTORIA YA CASI LLEGA A 100 COMENTARIOS!  
**No tiene ni un mes publicada y ni siquiera diez capítulos y ya hemos llegado a los 100 comentarios! Gracias! **  
**

Ahora si, a lo que vine! Hablemos del capítulo pasado y de este. KIKYO APARECERÁ! Y en este capitulo podremos ver que pasara con el video...Prepárense para muchos más celos de parte de InuYasha! Oh si, InuYasha cree ser el macho alfa y lo demuestra cada que puede. Más adelante se darán a conocer los sentimientos de uno de los dos.  
******Me han pedido que actualice Mi Medio Hermano InuYasha y en eso estoy!

Nos leemos, **vi amo tutti!**

* * *

**8.**

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que la casa era un total desastre. Era una gran mansión y parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí.

―Me sorprende que no hayan limpiado ―dijo Kagome.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Es un hombre con la mentalidad de un chiquillo, no me sorprende que la casa siga siendo un desastre y que entremos y lo veamos con varias chicas.

Ella suspiró.

―No sé porque te entrometes con este tipo de personas.

―Trabajo es trabajo, nena ―le guiñó un ojo.

―Deja de llamarme nena. Enserio.

Él sonrió vagamente.

―Te gusta.

―Te odio.

―Me amas.

La puerta se abrió ante ellos y un hombre entre sus treintas apareció frente a ellos. Era guapo, americano, de ojos azules y de cabello negro y despeinado.

― ¡InuYasha, amigo! Que sorpresa verte de nuevo. ¡Tu boda fue la mejor en mucho tiempo! ¡Vengan pasen!

Kagome entró viendo como la mansión era un desastre total y confirmando lo que InuYasha había dicho acerca de las mujeres. Había dos o tres desnudas que InuYasha no tardó en echarles el ojo como perro babeando.

Morla soltó una carcajada.

―No deberías dejar que tu hombre vea así a otras mujeres, querida. Contrólalo como una buena esposa.

Ella forzó una sonrisa que hizo reír a InuYasha.

―Escucha, Morla ―le habló InuYasha―. Alguien nos drogó ayer en tu fiesta ―Morla asintió―. ¿Lo sabes?

―Bueno, no lo sabía. Pero esto pasa en Las Vegas, viejo. Yo mismo estuve drogado ayer, mis chicas ―les echó unas miradas a las modelos―, también lo estuvieron. Colaron algo en las bebidas, ustedes, y muchas otras personas más, tomaron y _ta-da_, ―canturreó―. Una boda y la ciudad de Las Vegas Nevada, vio nacer el milagro del amor japonés ―se rió.

InuYasha se tomó el puente de la nariz.

―Te lo dije, Kagome. Alguien nos drogó, no solo a nosotros, fue algo masivo.

―Lo fue ―apuntó Morla―. Entonces… ¿no se casaron por amor? ―los dos se tensaron haciendo sonreír a Morla―. Sonaron muy enamorados cuando dijeron sus votos ―se encogió de hombros―. Parece que se han amado por toda la vida ―le pegó un manotazo a InuYasha en la espalda riéndose.

―Cállate, Morla ―le pidió InuYasha exasperado―. A eso veníamos. Gracias por la información.

Morla levantó una mano despreocupada.

―Sabes que los amigos aquí estamos. Cuando decidan volver a voltear Las Vegas al revés, no duden en llamarme ―les guiñó un ojo y los encaminó a la puerta.

Volvieron a entrar al taxi quien los llevó a un café.

―Necesitamos pensar con la cabeza fría ―apuntó Kagome dándole un trago a su café caliente y cargado. Aunque no era fan del café, y mucho menos caliente y negro, necesitaba algo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera pensar con la cabeza fija y bien puesta ―¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas encontrar a alguien que pueda borrar ese video? No me apetece mucho que todo el mundo nos vea en ese estado.

InuYasha asintió.

―Supongo que puedo hacer que se borré todo rastro de información del internet.

Ella asintió perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que InuYasha empezaba a hacer llamadas. Era tan ridículo todo lo que estaba pasando. Se había prometido a si misma que se olvidaría de él. Lo había hecho porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba quitarse ese peso que era InuYasha Taishō de encima. Lo necesitaba fuera de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su todo. No podía seguir cargando con el loco amor que la había hecho sufrir por muchos años. No más. Ni siquiera esto iba a impedirlo.

―Está hecho ―dijo InuYasha viéndola―. Están borrando todo. En una hora o dos todo estará fuera del internet y las fuentes serán bloqueadas.

Ella asintió y suspiró relajándose.

―Estoy más tranquila así.

―También yo. Tampoco quisiera que me vieran casándome en ese estado en internet.

Ella lo observó.

― ¿Kikyō? ―preguntó. El la vio fijamente. Kagome no podía esconder el dolor que el siquiera pensar en eso le provocaba. Y él lo sabía―. Olvídalo ―susurró y sonrió un poco para tratar de ocultar su dolor.

―No. Más que todo mi madre ―se encogió de hombros.

Ella asintió. Esa era una respuesta válida después de todo.

―Bien, ahora, ¿Qué pasara con el matrimonio? ¿Lo anularemos así porque si? ¿Nos dejaran hacer eso?

El rio.

―Nena, soy InuYasha Taishō. Esa pregunta esta fuera de contexto.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Bien, olvida que lo pregunté. Tenemos que anular esto aquí. No podemos esperar a llegar a Japón.

El no dijo nada. Se le quedó viendo. Kagome tenía unos ojos cafés preciosos y una melena negra espectacular que le había ganado fama en todo Japón. Era una mujer simple, con un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro oriental precioso. InuYasha no podía evitar sentirse celoso de cada hombre que la observaba y de los pocos novios y chicos que le había conocido. Aunque él no estaba enamorado de ella, no podía negar la belleza que Kagome era y como gustaba de ella y era muy protector. La chica siempre había sido hermosa ante sus ojos. Más de lo que él hubiese podido controlar. Pero también siempre había sido una chiquilla que era molesta y hasta caprichosa. A sabiendas de que Kagome estaba enamorada de él, la trataba mezquinamente y le hacía pasar malos ratos solo por diversión. Nunca lo hacía con maldad. Siempre era para poder verla gritar y para verle esa cara de enojada que con el tiempo había aprendido a amar. Era ridículo el tiempo exagerado que le dedicaba a Kagome solo para molestarla. Era ridículo porque molestarla le hacía feliz y le avivaba el día a tal grado que verla le producía felicidad porque sabía que iba a poder abusar de ella como toda la vida lo había hecho. Todavía no entendía porque la chica seguía ahí; pendiente de él y hablándole como si nada. ¿Tan enamorada estaba de él? Pues no parecía, porque ahora ella quería anular el matrimonio y despegarse de él a toda costa. Y aunque pareciese sorprendente, él se pudo haber quedado así; casado con ella. No le molestaba y la idea le parecía excitante y aventurera. Sonrió. Sabía que Kagome lo quería, y no podía sentirse más afortunado de tener el amor de una chica como ella a pesar de que el no pudiese corresponder a sus sentimientos por ser orgulloso y no sentirse merecedor de ellos.

Después de discutir unas cosas más, InuYasha hizo llamadas a sus abogados.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa maldita cara? ―preguntó ella viendo como él se tallaba los ojos y ponía una cara seria que le erizó los vellitos.

―Mis abogados me dijeron que no es posible anular el matrimonio.

* * *

**EL REVIEW NUMERO 100 TIENE DERECHO A PEDIR UNA ESCENA PARA UNO DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!  
Así que si te das cuenta que eres el número 100, no dudes en enviarme un Inbox o un comentario con tu escena deseada!**


	9. No quiero ser más tu amiga

**Gracias a: Mica Taisho x 2, vanemoni, haru10, Tammy Souza, Kind, Yuuki. Desirena, Marianux, candy667, andreb1401, Clau Gazziero x 2, aky9110, Neri Dark, miko kaoru-sama, elvi, gaby, Azulblue06, bruxi, Pauly, Lizell, Lily, Paulanic, kago-chan121, haru10 x 6, JOAN, Marlene Vasquez.**

Hola! Gracias a todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Gracias por las felicitaciones de los 100 reviews. Todo esto es gracias a ustedes!

Que bueno que el personaje de Morla les haya gustado, fue un inventirijillo por ahí de mi mente. Alguien comentó que se le hizo como una versión de Miroku antes de conocer a Sango, no lo había pensado pero es muy parecido jaja. Comentaron que Inuyasha va a perder a Kagome..., no podría estar más de acuerdo porque ese tonto, se lo merece. Llamaron a InuYasha perro, jajaja, que descripción tan más acertada! Las dudas sobre Kikyo se aclaran dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos.

*****Le doy premio a **Marlene Vasquez** por indagar en las palabras de InuYasha y acertar acerca de lo del divorcio! Reclama tu premio por Inbox, Review o en el Gumi!

******Estaré poniendo trivias para que se puedan ganas escenas, frases y demás dentro del capítulo! Me parece que ustedes deben de ser parte de esta historia para que sea más divertida y les agrade todavía más leer.

Comentarios, sugerencias y demás en Review. **Vi amo tutti! **

* * *

**9.**

Después de discutir unas cosas más, InuYasha hizo llamadas a sus abogados.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa maldita cara? ―preguntó ella viendo como él se tallaba los ojos y ponía una cara seria que le erizó los vellitos.

―Mis abogados me dijeron que no es posible anular el matrimonio ―mintió descaradamente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. Pero solucionaremos todo en Japón.

―Ah no, no me voy a esperar a llegar a Tokio para deshacer esto, InuYasha Taishō. ¡Necesitamos anular esto ya!

― ¿Y por qué? ―preguntó exaltado y molesto―. ¿Tanto me odias?

Ella apretó los puños.

― ¡No! Ese es el maldito problema, InuYasha ―se paró de ahí y salió del café dejando a InuYasha de mal humor.

La siguió afuera para verla pedir un taxi.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kagome? ―preguntó metiéndose al taxi con ella―. ¿Por qué es tan grave quedarte casada conmigo?

―Deja de preguntar eso. Solo quiero anular el matrimonio. Solo hazlo ―le pidió exasperada―. No quiero…estar casada contigo.

― ¡Por qué no! ―explotó haciendo que él conductor les viera por el espejo retrovisor.

―Porque soy muy joven para estar casada y quiero estar casada con un hombre al que ame y me ame ―le recalcó haciendo sentir mal a InuYasha―. Y tú no eres ese hombre. Eres mi amigo y punto. No podemos estar casados y se acabó.

―Pensé que te gustaba…―susurró el sin verla.

A ella se le paró el corazón.

― ¿De qué hablas?

El resopló.

― ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me ves? ¿De cómo me hablas? Siempre has estado enamorada de mí.

Ella palideció.

―No sé de lo que hablas.

―Todos lo saben, Kagome. Saben que me amas. Nunca pudiste ocultar tus sentimientos.

Ella endureció la mandíbula.

―Yo no siento tales cosas, InuYasha.

El rio, hiriéndola.

― ¿Estas segura? Porque el único recuerdo que tengo de ti es de cómo me seguías a todas partes y me molestabas pegándote como chicle. Eras tan fastidiosa…

Ella volteó su cabeza hacia la ventanilla para que el no viera las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

InuYasha trató de verla pero ella tenía todo el cuerpo y el rostro volteado. No dijeron nada más en el trayecto y Kagome pagó al chofer cuando llegaron al hotel y salió del taxi dejando a InuYasha solo.

― ¿Kagome? ―la siguió de cerca.

Ella no dijo nada.

―Kagome, te estoy hablando ―dijo poniéndose frente a ella.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas rosadas de llorar.

― ¿Estabas llorando?

Ella hizo puñitos con sus manos.

― ¿Sabes qué InuYasha? Si, estaba enamorada de ti ―le dijo enojada. Él se quedó de piedra escuchando solamente _estaba_―. Pero me di cuenta que fue un error estúpido. También me di cuenta que por lo visto, no me consideras una amiga.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué carajo hablas?

Ella rió irónicamente.

―Por lo que me dijiste en el auto ya no te considero un amigo y se ve que tampoco tú lo haces ―dijo haciendo que InuYasha empezara a respirar cortado por escuchar que ella ya no lo consideraba un amigo―. Te he aguantado muchas cosas, InuYasha. Insultos tontos, bromas inmaduras y burlas estúpidas. ¡Hasta comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes! Pero, ¿esto? Sabía que te caía un poco mal pero no pensaba que enserio te molestaba.

El frunció el ceño.

― ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No me molestas, Kagome!

―No tuviste porque haberme dicho esas cosas. Pero lo has hecho y no quiero ser más tu amiga ―dijo endureciendo su mandíbula―. ¡Olvídate de que somos amigos! Y quiero anular esta maldita cosa que tenemos. No quiero saber nada de ti y no quiero tener que estar relacionada contigo. Voy a encontrar a un hombre bueno y que no se parezca nada a ti.

Se alejó de ahí dejándole solo. ¡Estaba harta de él! Nunca había sido tan grosero, nunca le había hablado de tal manera. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba por la cabeza? Ya estaba, esa era la gota que había colmado el puto vaso que dese hacía meses se venía derramando. Al parecer, InuYasha en realidad la encontraba molesta. No era solo de mentiritas, era de verdad. InuYasha creía que era una niña tonta como siempre le decía.

InuYasha se quedó de piedra viendo a Kagome caminar lejos de él. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Se maldijo mil y cien mil veces y se arrepintió por haberle dicho esas cosas a Kagome. Solo quería que admitiera que en realidad había estado enamorada de el por años. No quería que ella dejara de ser su amiga. La había cagado tanto. Pero no podía caer ante Kagome. Su orgullo era más grande que todo. Se agarró los testículos con una mano y se olvidó de todo. Bueno, al menos trató de hacerlo. Requeriría de una persona para lograrlo; Kikyō.


	10. Disculpas

**Gracias a: Desirena, Neri Dark, Lisa, bruxi, Alice Marie Fray, andreb1401, Clau Gazziero, lau05, haru10, elvi, simy-chan, Marlene Vasquez, Lily/Moon, JOAN, Tania/azulblue, paulanic, aky9110, MichMS, Maya Taisho, Marianux, LovelyC96, Lizell, nuriagomez, Bastar Tendencies, Maite123, Arovi, smilesx568.**

Entiendo el odio que le tienen a InuYasha. Pues espero que todavía les quede un poco de odio y coraje porque este InuYasha terco y macho no va a parar ahí...Fue bueno que Kag se revelara, no? Ya le hacía falta hablar y defenderse del tonto de Inuyasha después de muchos años. Muchas quieren que Kagome consiga a otro y tal vez considere la posibilidad de que aparezca alguien por ahi para que Inuyasha se deje de mamadas y le ponga atención.

******Todos los lugares que menciono en mis fics, son verdaderos. Así que no dudes en googlearlos y darte una ideita de como es todo!

Gracias por sus reviews! La verdad es que me divierto un montón leyéndolos. Muero de risa con cada cosa que ponen! Jaja, y todos los apodos y cosas feas que le dicen a InuYasha me dan para reírme todo el día. Les dejaré la lista de insultos que le han dejado a InuYasha por el cap pasado. Cada quien que identifique el suyo y ojalá que se rían un ratito por los insultos de las demás.

Inu es bien **estúpido**, es muy **burro**.  
Qué **bruto** inuyasha  
Es un **idiota**  
¡**Estúpido orgullo masculino**! ¡Menudo **imbécil** está hecho InuYasha!  
Sí será **idiota**  
Inu si q es **brutico**  
**Maldito**, mal hombre  
**Y el premio a imbécil del siglo es paraaa: Si señores ¡Inuyasha!**  
**Estupido estúpido** cm Se lo merece xq **bruto**!  
Que se aguante y se joda  
QUE** SE JODIO** INUYASHA  
InuYasha es un **idiota** en toda regla  
inuyasha **siempre cagandola**  
Inuyasha que **es pavo**  
Inuyasha es tremendo **idiota**!

Jajaja, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. Las quiero mucho! Gracias por los comentarios tan bellos. Besos:*

* * *

**10.**

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―cuestiono Rin viéndola de mala gana.

―Salí con InuYasha, me invitó a desayunar.

― ¿InuYasha? ¿Te invitó a comer ese bárbaro? ―preguntó Sango metiéndose en la conversación.

―Sí.

No dijo nada más y entró al baño dejando a Sango y a Rin confusas.

― ¿La notas rara? ―preguntó Rin viendo por donde se había ido su hermana.

Sango asintió.

―Tiene que ver con InuYasha…

―Siempre tiene que ver con InuYasha ―suspiró Rin.

―Pero si iba tan bien ―Sango vio a Rin quien asintió―. ¿Recuerdas? Tenía ya más de un año que no pasaba nada…que no se entristecía y que no hablaba de él. ¿Qué pasó?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. Pero espero averiguarlo.

…

Kagome lloró silenciosamente bajo el chorro de agua y dejó que el ruido de la regadera se llevara sus penas. Trató de no volver a lo que era; Kagome Higurashi, enamorada de InuYasha Taishō. No, no podía volver a lo mismo. Estar enamorada de InuYasha había sido el peor Karma de su vida. No solo había estado enamorada de InuYasha, si no de alguien que parecía más su hermano a un amigo. Constantemente eran referidos como hermanos y sus padres los consideraban como tal. Eso había hecho las cosas más difíciles. El amor que Kagome sentía por InuYasha, se había vuelto algo prohibido e incorrecto. A pesar de amarlo con toda su alma, no podía hacerlo porque no esperaba que InuYasha sintiera lo mismo por ella jamás. Y ahora, ¿esto? ¿Casados? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué no se pudo casar con Kōga? ¿Con Miroku? ¿Sesshōmaru? ¿Sango…? ¡Con InuYasha! ¿Es que tan mala había sido en su vida pasada para que todo eso le pasara? Karma, karma, mal karma.

―Kag, date prisa. Saldremos a comer todos juntos ―Rin habló al otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Ya salgo!

Se propuso a no pensar más en eso y a dejar de pensar en InuYasha. Seguiría hablándole durante su estancia en Las Vegas, pero después de eso, sería diferente. No quería que nadie se enterara de eso y no tenia deseos de explicarle a nadie porque no le prestaba atención a InuYasha. Sería más fácil de esa manera y el viaje pasaría más rápido.

Se caló unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes roja y unas sandalias negras. Se hizo una trenza de lado y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Se mordió los labios al pensar en InuYasha y sacudió su cabeza para poder sacarse todo eso. Salió de la habitación encontrándose a Rin y Sango hablando de sus respectivos hombres. Cuando la vieron le sonrieron y salieron de ahí para encontrarse todos en la planta baja del hotel.

―¿Por qué entraste así hace rato? ¿Estás bien? ―Sango trató de tener todo el tacto del mundo.

Si Rin y ella estaban en lo correcto y su actitud tenía algo que ver con InuYasha, no querían arruinarlo y mucho menos estando en un viaje en el que el susodicho también se encontraba.

Kagome sonrió.

―Es solo que InuYasha me prometió desayunar comida francesa y terminamos comiendo mugrero americano ―rio mintiendo―. Le reclamé algo y me puso un poco de mal humor. Es todo ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó Rin entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kagome asintió.

―Sip. Enserio. Ya saben cómo es InuYasha de inmaduro y tonto. Supongo que para estas alturas ya me hubiese tenido que acostumbrar pero no puedo ―dijo sonriendo lejanamente.

Sango se encogió de hombros dejando el asunto por la paz pero Rin la observó un poco más sabiendo que algo más había ahí. Dejó el asunto pasar por el momento y se prometió averiguar que sucedía.

Cuando llegaron al lobby, todos se encontraban ahí. Rin corrió a un lado de Sesshōmaru quien la tomó posesivamente –pero discretamente– de la cintura y no dejó que nadie la mirase. Sango se acercó sin querer a Miroku quien la observó con mucho cuidado. Después de la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos sabía como actuar. El sexo nunca hacia las cosas más fáciles. Las empeoraba. Y ellos habían tenido mucho sexo la noche anterior, dado que las cosas estaban un poco tensas en ese momento. Ayame y Kōga aparecieron agarrados de la mano y platicando unas cosas. Kōga le sonrió a Kagome al verla pero no pudo ir hacia ella ya que Ayame no lo dejó y apretó su brazo más de lo debido haciendo que Kagome sonriera vagamente y entendiera que Ayame no quería verla junto a su hombre. Entendió el mensaje y se volteó para toparse con InuYasha quien venía caminando justo frente a ella.

―Nos dieron un buen susto anoche ―reprendió Miroku―. ¿A dónde carajos fueron?

InuYasha alzó sus brazos y los cruzó tras su cabeza.

―Tuve que hacer un encargo a Morla y Kagome fue tan amable de acompañarme. ¿Cierto, cariño? ―le guiñó un ojo y Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Tengo hambre, ¿a dónde iremos a comer?

Nadie pareció notar nada fuera de lugar y siguieron el rumbo de sus pensamientos sin inmutarse a pensar que algo más había pasado ahí. Además, estaban acostumbrados a que InuYasha le llamara por apodos a Kagome. Desde cariñosos y melosos hasta horribles e hirientes.

―Kag quería comida francesa ―comentó Rin.

Kagome casi se atraganta con su saliva.

―No, no. Lo que sea estará bien ―contestó de inmediato.

―¿Quieres comida francesa, nena? ―le preguntó InuYasha sonriendo.

―Si tú fuiste el que no la quiso llevar ―apuntó Sango rodando sus ojos.

InuYasha levantó una ceja.

―¿Yo?

―Sí, me llevaste a un lugar de hamburguesas ―dijo Kagome viéndole directamente a los ojos.

InuYasha abrió su boca y después asintió.

―Mis disculpas ―dijo sarcásticamente.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Comida francesa suena bien para mí ―dijo Rin y todos asintieron.

―De acuerdo, ¿alguna objeción? ―preguntó Sango.

Todos negaron y se dirigieron a un restaurante francés. Pidieron una camioneta del hotel para ser transportados. Todos cupieron dentro de una mini van grande a excepción de Kagome e InuYasha.

―Iremos en un taxi ―dijo InuYasha encogiéndose de hombros.

Kagome lo vio con casi horror y lo disimuló casi al instante.

―Sí, está bien.

― ¿Segura, Kag? Puedo ir contigo ―dijo Rin sonriéndole.

―No, está bien. Compartiré un taxi con este tarado ―sonrió para calmarla.

InuYasha soltó un _keh_ que la hizo sonreír levemente.

―De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos allá ―sonrió Sango―. Recuerda es el _Mon Ami Gabi_, dile al taxista y él sabrá.

Kagome asintió y vio la camioneta irse. Se quedó sola con InuYasha quien se le quedó viendo y después pidió un taxi. Estando dentro del taxi, Kagome no dirigió palabra a InuYasha quien no sabía que decir.

―Escucha Kagome…acerca de lo que dije hace rato…

―No ―lo calló ella de inmediato―. No digas nada. Has dicho suficiente.

―Solo quiero disculpa-

―No lo hagas ―le interrumpió―. Déjalo así.

El arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Dejarlo así? ¿Estás de coña?

Ella casi ríe pero se aguantó las ganas.

―Solo no quiero tener que oírte hablar, es todo ―susurró viendo todo afuera.

―Discúlpame por todo lo que dije.

Ella no respondió y el no dijo nada más.

* * *

**Si no dejas review...  
*imagínate una amenaza fea y retorcida, algo como con InuYasha y Sango...*  
BYEEEEEEE**


	11. Sesshōmaru knows

**Hoy es el primer mesversario de la historia! Felicidades a ustedes, felicidades a mi, turururururu n.n **

**Gracias a: bruxi, Neri Dark, andreb1401, Desirena, paulanic, setsuna17, RatillaFresa, .3720, tamyinu26, haru10, Clau Gazz, CaandyPink, Marlene Vasquez, Lizell, aky9110, elvi, Alejandra, Bastard Tendencies, gaby, Soohari, JOAN, Lily Moon Skin. July miko, hitomiko15.  
**

Gracias a las nuevas chicas que se han integrado! Ya se que los demás capis estuvieron como muy depres porque Inu se portó super mal con Kagome...pero va a mejorar, se los prometo n.n Además de que alguien va a aparecer en la vida de Kagome y hará ver a Inu que esta haciendo las cosas mal, jijijiji. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Enserio que no hay nada mejor que saber la opinión de los lectores, las quiero mucho!

Espero que el cap sea de su agrado y nos leemos en el cap que viene. Besos.

* * *

**11.**

Rin deseaba comer fuera en el patio del restaurante pero el anfitrión les informó que todo estaba reservado. Rin sonrió diciendo que no había problema y que una mesa de dentro estaría bien. Esperaron cierto tiempo en el cual Sesshōmaru se separó de su lado y a los quince minutos fueron pasados a la mesa más grande del patio.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

―Dijeron que no tenían mesas afuera. ¿Alguien canceló? ―le preguntó al anfitrión quien escondió una sonrisa traviesa.

―Algo así. Enseguida les atenderá un camarero.

Todos empezaron a ver sus menús.

―Eres una tontita, Rin ―le susurró Sango tras su menú para evitar que alguien las viera hablar.

Rin levantó una ceja.

―… ¿Gracias?

Sango rio y decidió que Rin lo descubriera por sí misma. Era obvio que Sesshōmaru había pagado una buena cantidad para estar ahí afuera y todo porque Rin quería comer afuera.

InuYasha y Kagome llegaron poco después que ellos y siguieron a sentarse en la mesa en donde todos veían sus menús. La comida llegó y comieron riendo y platicando de esto y de aquello.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Sango cuando terminaban de comer―. No has hablado mucho.

Kagome volteó a verla y le sonrió.

―Estoy bien. Un poco cansada. Creo que ya no estoy para ponerme la borrachera que me puse ayer.

Sango asintió y vio a InuYasha igual que ella. Ninguno de los dos había dicho mucho y estaban callados y pensativos. ¿Qué habrá pasado la noche pasada?

―Tu hermana no se da cuenta de todas las atenciones que Sesshōmaru tiene con ella ―cambió de tema―. Es muy tontita y distraída.

Kagome sonrió viendo a Rin diciéndole algo a Sesshōmaru quien no hacía nada más que verla seriamente sin perder de vista ningún gesto de manos que ella hacia como maniaca.

―Me sorprende que no le haya pedido ser su novia todavía.

―Lo hará, ya lo verás.

Miroku se acercó a ellas con una cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―cuestionó Sango.

―Acabo de escuchar hablar a InuYasha con Kikyō ―dijo de mala gana―. Viene para acá.

Las dos chicas pusieron caras de desagrado y Sango asesinó a Miroku con la mirada por no tener tacto. Miroku se dio cuenta de su error y cerró el pico.

―Mejor, así no tendremos que aguantarlo más ―dijo Sango tratando de hacer el aire llevadero.

Kagome asintió ausente.

En el camino al hotel, Kagome regresó en la camioneta mientras que Miroku e InuYasha compartieron un taxi. Kagome no podía estar más feliz de no tener que verle la cara a InuYasha por un rato más. Las cosas no podían ir peor con el llevando a esa chica al viaje que era solo para amigos. Trató de no pensar en ello y platicó con los demás acerca de que hacer esa noche.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, las chicas decidieron llegar a jugar en las maquinitas y los chicos se dirigieron al bar.

― ¡Vaya es divertido jugar estas cosas! ―gritó Rin saltando como enana por aquí y por allá.

Sango y Kagome rieron. Ayame estaba a un lado de Rin quien le platicaba cosas y le decía que había una maquina con vacas espaciales por algún lugar, la arrastró y Sango y Kagome se quedaron solas.

― ¿Ayame te habla? ―preguntó Sango.

Kagome sonrió.

―Me soporta. Es lo importante.

―Sé qué hace mucho que no hablamos de esto y que no tiene cabida en ninguna parte pero… ¿Qué pasa con Kōga?

Kagome levantó una ceja.

―Nunca ha pasado nada con Kōga. Es un amigo.

―Un amigo que está loco por ti.

Kagome ladeó su boca y se sentó en un asientito de cuero delante de una máquina.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que no es tanto como antes. Lo he visto muy pendiente de Ayame últimamente.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó Sango, sorprendida.

Kagome asintió.

―Sip. Esa chica es muy buena y Kōga es un tonto por no hacerle caso.

―Es muy chillona ―se encogió de hombros.

Kagome rio.

―Lo es, pero tiene buenos sentimientos. No se merece a un tipo como Kōga. Es bueno que ella y Rin sean buenas amigas. Por lo menos tiene a alguien con quien hablar en el viaje.

Dejaron el tema atrás y se dedicaron a jugar. Rin llegó al rato con tres mil dólares en monedas y fue a restregárselos a Sesshōmaru a la cara quien la felicitó seriamente.

― ¿Podemos hablar de tu hermana y Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó Sango muriéndose de las ganas.

Kagome la vio con una cara y rodó sus ojos.

― ¡No me veas así! ―la acusó Sango con un dedo―. Es solo que ellos son _taaaaan_ tiernos.

Kagome rio.

―Si tú lo dices ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Lo son! ¿No ves las caras de baboso que ese hombre de dos metros pone al ver a Rin? Y ella ni siquiera lo voltea a ver de esa forma.

―Yo no estaría tan segura ―comentó Kagome haciendo que Sango abriera su boca muy en grande.

― ¡Suelta lo que sepas, Higurashi de mierda! ―Kagome se carcajeó―. ¡Ahora!

―Antes del viaje, Rin me dijo que Sesshōmaru empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Pero que seguro era ella misma y que pronto se le pasaría. Parece que al fin se está dando cuenta de cómo la ve Sesshōmaru.

―Es que no puedo creer que todos sepamos, menos ella. ¿Esta tonta?

―Es una idiota, pero es tierna ―sonrió.

Los chicos veían a las chicas jugar mientras se tomaban una cerveza en el bar del casino.

― ¿Cuándo le dirás a Rin lo que sientes por ella? ―preguntó Miroku a Sesshōmaru.

Recibió una mirada mortal y un silencio sepulcral que hizo el ambiente denso y Kōga y Miroku se excusaron para acompañar a las chicas en las maquinas.

―No te lo tomes tan personal, hermano ―le dijo InuYasha una vez que estuvieron solos.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y observó con la mirada a Rin quien se paseaba con su cubeta de dinero por todo el casino. Ella era pequeñita y esa cubeta era casi más grande que ella. Se veía adorable aunque jamás de los jamases lo admitiera o dijera en voz alta.

―¿Qué ha pasado con Kagome? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru.


	12. Tragos de amargo licor

**Gracias a: Desirena, miri, andreb1401, clau gazz, haru10, bruxi, marianux, Marlene Vasquez, MAYA TAISHO, Alejandra, RatillaFresa, JOAN, aky9110, caritomoxa, Eagle Gold.**

Hola! Hablare acerca de los reviews. Comentaron que hacer sufrir a Kag se ha vuelto una obsesion en todos los fics y es cierto, yo he leido muchos fics en los que Kagome sufre mucho y luego perdona a Inuyasha como si nada. Pero en mi fic no es la idea! La idea es hacer sufrir a kag para que se de cuenta que esta bien pendeja y despues hacer sufrir a Inuyasha por darse cuenta que fue un pendejo :) Asi que Kagome se va a agarrar los pantalones y va a dejar de sufrir, ya veran! No creo hablar mucho del tema de Sango y Miroku, solo son referencias de que se gustan mucho y despues se haran novios o algo por lo parecido. De Rin y Sessh tocare el tema un poco, porque son hermanos de los protas, asi que vamos a ver que tal sale eso.

Las quiero mucho, gracias por los reviews. **Ya casi son 200! **Si llegamos a los 200 en este cap espero que el comentario numero 200 me pida una peque;a escena o alguna idea, frase o comentario para algun cap en el futuro!** Todavia no he cumplido la peticion de Mica Taisho ni de Marlene Vasquez, porque el fic ya lo tengo escrito desde hace milenios! Pero en alguno de los futuros, prometo sus peticiones ser cumplidas.

Nos leemos en el prox, besos.

* * *

**12.**

― ¿Qué ha pasado con Kagome? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru, eludiendo el comentario anterior de su hermano menor. Lo vio directamente a los ojos e InuYasha tuvo problemas pasándose el trago de cerveza que se acababa de tomar―. Sé que ha ocurrido algo. Tal vez esos idiotas no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo sí.

―Solo…fuimos a entregar un paquete a Morla y había drogas en las bebidas de todos. Terminamos drogados.

Nadie tenía porque saber acerca de la boda y mucho menos su hermano mayor.

Sesshōmaru casi arrugó el ceño pero su personalidad estoica y de hielo, no se lo permitió.

―¿Y decidiste llevar a Kagome a una fiesta como esa? ―preguntó de mala gana―. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Pudieron haber abusado de ella y nadie nos hubiéramos enterado. Fuiste irresponsable y estúpido, InuYasha. No estás listo para manejar las empresas y lo acabas de demostrar.

InuYasha se quedó callado viendo al casino y rompiendo contacto visual con su hermano mayor.

―No sabía que las cosas se iban a salir de control.

―Estamos en Las Vegas. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

No dijeron nada más.

Sesshōmaru vio como Rin se paseaba sola por ahí y no vio a Ayame a la vista. Después la alcanzó a ver con Kōga y para cuando volteó, un chico de buen parecer se había acercado a Rin quien le había sonreído como la niña inocente y linda que era. Sesshōmaru se permitió gruñir malas palabras y arrugar el ceño parándose de ahí yendo directo a ellos.

InuYasha se quedó solo como un moco asqueroso y así mismo se sentía. Haber hecho lo que había hecho, poner en peligro a Kagome, casarse con ella y después, decirle que había sido molesta por años haciendo que ella decidiera cortar todo lazo de comunicación y relación con él, había sido lo peor que le había pasado jamás. No sabía que el viaje a Las Vegas se iba a tornar de esa manera. Había perdido a una amiga y a la chica más dulce, genial, hermosa y perfecta que jamás había conocido. Se sentía jodido y cansado.

Nada de eso debería de estar pasando. El debería de estar junto a Kagome, molestándola como siempre lo hacía. No debía de estar sentado y solo, junto a una triste cerveza que lo veía y le decía: _Estás bien stupid._ Hasta creyó ver a la cerveza alejándose de él con patitas y manitas diciéndola: _Adiós, imbécil. Consíguete otro trago. _

¡No! Ni siquiera su cerveza lo quería. Retumbó su cabeza en la mesa y se sintió como un total imbécil.

― ¿InuYasha? ―Sango preguntó viéndole―. ¿Estás bien?

InuYasha volteó a verla. ¿Sango sabría algo? ¿Kagome le habría dicho algo? No. Parecía que no.

―Sí, estoy bien. Un poco cansado, es todo.

Sango asintió viéndolo con cautela y con suspicacia.

―Oye, ¿y qué pasó anoche? Kagome no me contó nada. Me dijo que habían ido a una fiesta y ya.

InuYasha tragó en seco.

―Es lo que pasó. Tuvimos unos tragos de más y cuando regresamos al hotel se quedó a dormir conmigo ―Sango lo vio con ojos abiertos y alertas―. Solo a dormir ―recalcó rodando sus ojos.

Ella suspiró y se sentó también.

―Lo sé. Sé cuándo Kagome tiene sexo y no lo tuvo contigo ―dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño y se imaginó a Kagome con otros hombres haciéndole enojar.

― ¿Dije algo que te molestara? ―preguntó inocentemente ella, batiendo sus pestañas.

El maldijo por lo bajo y se paró de ahí.

―Iré a jugar ―dijo sin más y se fue.

Miroku llegó y se sentó junto a Sango.

―Tenemos que hablar ―anunció él, haciendo a Sango palidecer.

InuYasha caminó hacia Kagome quien jugaba una máquina. No había nadie con ella y parecía un poco aburrida.

― ¿Kagome?

Ella volteó a verlo y después arrugó su ceño con clara confusión. ¿Qué no le había dicho que se olvidara de ella?

―No me hables ―ordenó y después volteó a su máquina de nuevo.

Él se sentó en la máquina de a lado y se puso a jugar de mala gana.

― ¿Va a ser así todo el viaje?

Ella rio.

― ¿Todo el viaje? Te dije muy claro que no quería ser más tu amiga. Eso significa por siempre. No solo por lo que resta del vieja.

― ¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ―se quejó como un niño pequeño y caprichoso.

Ella volteó a verlo seriamente.

―No es un juego, InuYasha. Así que déjame en paz y vete a molestar a alguien más. Tus malas vibras no me dejan ganar.

InuYasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había tenido esperanzas de que a Kagome se le pasara el corajito, pero parecía que esta vez era enserio.

― ¿Es todo? ¿Ya no seremos amigos? ¿Así porque si?

―Eres increíble, InuYasha. Totalmente increíble ―rio irónicamente.― No quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Y no es así porque sí.

― ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué es entonces? ―preguntó de mala gana. Esta vez, con un rostro enojado y una actitud rabiosa.

Ella rio.

―Me voy de aquí.

El la siguió por el casino hasta que ella se hartó y paró en seco.

― ¿Me vas a seguir toda la puta noche? ―preguntó enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

―Hasta que me perdones.

―No pasará eso ―dijo dando media vuelta y caminando lejos de él.

¡Pero qué fácil era pedir perdón! Sí cualquiera hacia sus estupideces y pedía perdón sin vergüenza alguna. Eso eran juegos de niños: Tiré el florero, ¿me perdonas mami? Rayé las paredes, ¿me perdonas mami? Y él jugaba a: Fui un total patán y un maldito hijo de nadie, pero ¡hey! ¿Me perdonas, Kagome? ¡Ugh! Que se fuera al carajo. InuYasha había pasado sus límites y ella había puesto nuevos límites en su propia mente. InuYasha había tenido un límite y lo había traspasado, el ya no era bienvenido en Villa Kagome.

**JURO QUE SI ESTA VEZ NO DEJAS UN REVIEW, INUYASHA DEJARA A KAG POR KIKYO POR Y PARA SIEMPRE!  
**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño..


	13. Ayame

**Gracias a: Desirena, paulanic, elvi, maria, Neri Dark, christy, Lizell, Bastard Tendencies, miko kaoru-sama, bruxi, candy667, Marianux, icoshi, kanon13, haru10, Jessy, MAYA TAISHO, JOAN, akane192530, AzulBlue06, Dead-End-00, Marlene Vasquez, Arovi, Un Guest, Kagome Taisho 77, isabel, Miri, Otro Guest, aky9110, azucenas45, Orkidea16, kanon13, y a mi queridisima Clau Gazz que se le olvidó leer el cap pasado y apenas me esta diciendo que lo esta leyendo jajaja**

**Wuwuwuwu, 33 reviews, GRACIAS! That's quite a lot for just a chapter! Thank u, thank you, thank you!  
**  
Hablemos de los reviews. Se que no ha muchas les agrada la presencia de Kikyo, pero es necesaria. Asi que no se enojen porque ya va a empezar a salir en los próximos capítulos. Próximamente veremos a Inuyasha celoso. Muchas quieren ver a Bankotsu como un posible candidato para hacer celoso a Inuyasha y justo a el tenia pensando escribir, así que Bankotsu también aparecerá en los próximos capitulos. Kagome no es virgen, jaja alguien comentó algo y aclaro que no es virgen, después veremos con quien perdió su pequeña florecilla jijiji.

Gracias a las chicas que me felicitaron, me halagaron y me chulearon mi historia, me chivean todas :$$ También gracias a las que se acaban de integrara a la historia y a las que les ha gustado tanto que se la han leído de una sola leída!

*Recuerden que los caps son cortos.

Bueno y gracias por los reviews, alertas, favs y bonitos comentarios. Las quiero mucho a todas, nos leemos en el que sigue!

* * *

**13.**

En la noche, decidieron bajar al lobby a ponerse de acuerdo en que era lo que esa noche harían. Pero InuYasha lanzó la bomba de que Kikyō había llegado y que pasaría la velada con ella y no con ellos. Sango agradeció mentalmente que Kagome se había ido a dar una vuelta al casino.

― ¿Por qué has traído a esa mujer aquí? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru ganándose miradas de todos―. Es molesta, estúpida e inoportuna.

Rin jaló un poco de su brazo para calmarlo.

―Lamento arruinarte la fiesta InuYasha, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sesshōmaru ―añadió Miroku.

―Creo que todos lo estamos ―vociferó Sango viendo a InuYasha directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Y a ustedes qué? ―aventó de mala gana―. No estará con ustedes, estará conmigo.

―Acordamos en hacer un viaje entre amigos y ella no es parte del grupo ―dijo Kōga exasperado. ―Además, sabes que ella y Kagome no se llevan para nada.

Ayame rodó sus ojos escuchando a Kōga hablar de Kagome por milésima vez. Decidió caminar lejos de ahí porque no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí. Kikyō tampoco le agradaba, pero si InuYasha había decidido llevarla, no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer. Además, estaba harta de que su novio hablara de Kagome más de lo que hablaba de ella. Decidió tomarse un descanso de Kōga y sus interminables ganas de hablar de Kagome. Pensó que no había mucho más entre ellos dos terminar las cosas con él sería lo mejor. Pero llegando a Japón podrían hablar de eso.

Kagome se topó a Ayame caminando entre las maquinas del casino.

―Hey, ¿y los demás? ―preguntó Kagome amigablemente.

Sabía que para Ayame no era santa de su devoción, pero aun así, no sería una perra y le hablaría de mala manera.

Ayame se encogió de hombros.

Ya no le importaba mucho Kagome. Antes había sido un asunto de verdadera importancia porque su novio prefería a su amiga que a ella. Pero ahora que veía a Kagome, no sentía nada, nada de celos, molestia u odio, ahora era simplemente Kagome.

―Discuten con InuYasha en el lobby.

Kagome levantó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué?

Ayame se mordió el labio como si de repente tuviese un secreto grande y no pudiese hablarlo. A pesar de haber odiado a Kagome por años, se había dado cuenta que no era un odio hacia ella, si no hacia Kōga.

―Porque…

Kagome la miró con suspicacia.

―Primero que nada, dime porque no me ves feo o me dices cosas tontas como: no quiero que le hables a Kōga más ―se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta.

Ayame escondió su mirada bajo sus cabellos pelirrojos y suspiró moviendo su pie de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña.

―Me he dado por vencida con Kōga ―confesó bajito.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Ayame Hako se da por vencida? ―casi ríe.

Ayame sonrió vagamente.

―Ocho años, Kagome. Ocho años en los cuales he tenido que ver al hombre de mi vida babear por otra. ―se encogió de hombros de nuevo y meneo su cabeza como si el asunto no le importase ni un poquito más―. Tengo un límite, ¿sabes? Sé que fui tonta al no dejarle ir…pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? ―sonrió débilmente―. Lamento no haberme acercado a ti en todos estos años. Eres muy divertida y siempre quise ser tu amiga…aunque mi orgullo y mis celos me impidiesen acercarme a ti. Discúlpame. ―le pidió con sinceridad.

Kagome asintió levemente y la abrazó.

―Está bien. Espero que te encuentres mejor. Ya verás que estarás mejor con otro chico que no sea Kōga. Aunque es mi amigo, debo admitir que es igual a muchos hombres ahí afuera.

Se quedaron calladas y viendo hacia otras partes.

― ¿Hablas de InuYasha? ―preguntó bajito. Kagome la volteó a ver, alertada―. ¿Qué? Sé que te mueres por el…

Kagome sonrió.

―No, ya no. Eso fue…parte de mi pasado. Está mejor allá que acá.

Ayame asintió.

―Me alegro por ti, también.

― ¿Por qué discutían? ―dijo retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ayame iba a hablar cuando vio a InuYasha junto con Kikyō venir hacia ellos. Él la tomaba de la cintura y ella tenía su mano enredada en su otra mano. Ayame tragó en seco.

―Por eso…―dijo alzando su barbilla para apuntar hacia las espaldas de Kagome.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y volteó para toparse a esos dos caminando y besándose.

**No dejo amenaza porque me compadezco de uds del cap anterior que se frikearon todas jijiji  
PERO COMOQUIERA DEJA UN REVIEW n.n  
*Ah, estaba pensando en hacer un spin-off (una historia dentro del universo de esta historia pero solo de ellos) de Ayame Y Koga, es que yo los amo tanto! Uds que dicen?  
Déjenme sus opiniones acá abajito  
...**


	14. ¡Vámonos sin Idiotasha!

**Gracias a: Moon Skin, Clau Gazz, Neri Dark, honeystrange17, Desirena, Arovi, haru10, Akanne Hygurashi, MAYA TAISHO, ANDREB1401, elvi, Marianux, Marlene Vasquez, Dead-End-00, azucenas45, miri x 2, bruxi, paulanic, Kagome Taisho 77, July miko, Orkidea16, aky9110, JOAN, Bastard Tendencies, Katy Beth, smilesx568, Alejandra, AzulBlue-tania, CaandyPink, Ako Nomura, Guest. Naiara moon, arauz1394, rukiasakura123 **

**Hablemos de los reviews: **Que bueno que les gustó la idea del spin-off de Ayame y Kouga y que les agradó la amistad que se formó entre Kag y Ayame. Se que a no muchas les agrada la idea de Kikyo en el fic, pero he dicho que es necesaria, asi que aguántense las ganas un poquito n.n Jajajaja alguien dio la idea de que Kagome le tome foto a Inuyasha y a Kikyo y denunciarlos por adulterio, pues parece que todas ustedes me leen la mente! Pero todavía hay varias ideas en mente acerca de como voy a tratar de separar a estos dos...o no los divorciare? Hmm..ustedes que dicen? No creo poner a Kikyo como un personaje MALO, pero un poco más como..mm molesto, como la describió Sessh en el otro cap, así mero es Kikyo. Pero no es MALA MALA, no tan mala como la carne de puerco y la leche, jajajaja. Me pidieron por ahí que no pusiera TANTOS celos porque de esa forma se puede llegar a destruir la relación de estos dos, y tienen mucha razón. Les aviso que no habrán celos enfermizos porque de ser así, tendrán que haber acciones muy fuertes como 'yo me acosté con blahblah porque tu te besaste con blibli' etc, me la quiero llevar leve porque aunque parece que Kagome no ama mas a InuYasha, pues si lo ama e Inuyasha se interesa en Kagome de una forma que todavía no sabe explicar.

No me explayaré mucho en las relaciones de Sango y Miroku, como había dicho y tampoco mucho en la de Sesshomaru y Rin, pero si habran pocas referencias a estos cuatro.

**A las chicas que están leyendo mi historia Mi Medio Hermano InuYasha, quiero disculparme tanto por no haber actualizado en casi un mes! Pero pasado mañana voy a estar publicando capitulo con una mega disculpa acerca de mi poca inspiración para con esa historia y lo difícil que se esta volviendo la situación!

Gracias a **July Miko** por su apodo bonito :3 Gracias a las chicas por sus felicitaciones y **GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA Y AUN ASI SE MOLESTAN EN COMENTARME!** Son un amor! Las amo a todas jiji

Sin mas que decir, me retiro y espero comentarios bonitos en el cuadrito de hasta abajo! BESOS DE INUYASHA!

* * *

**14.**

― ¿Por qué discutían? ―dijo retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ayame iba a hablar cuando vio a InuYasha junto con Kikyō venir hacia ellos. Él la tomaba de la cintura y ella tenía su mano enredada en su otra mano. Ayame tragó en seco.

―Por eso…―dijo alzando su barbilla para apuntar hacia las espaldas de Kagome.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y volteó para toparse a esos dos caminando y besándose.

Volteó su mirada de inmediato y tomó a Ayame del brazo para alejarse de ahí.

―Bueno, ¿ya qué? Siempre ha sido así y no me he muerto ―dijo irónicamente.

Caminando hacia el lobby, con sus brazos entrelazados, se alejaron de ahí mientras que hablaban cosas tontas. Al llegar, todos sus amigos se les quedaron viendo.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Rin yendo hacia ellas.

Sango también fue.

― ¿Si? ¿Por qué? ―casi se le había olvidado el hecho de que ella y Ayame estaban agarradas del brazo cuando Sango lo señaló con un dedo. Kagome rio―. Solo platicábamos ―se encogió de hombros ― ¿No es así, Ayame?

Ayame se sonrojó, pero asintió con su barbilla en alto y con la mirada de Kōga puesta en solo ella.

Nadie dijo nada más y todos empezaron a hablar acerca de lo que querían hacer esa noche.

― ¿Kagome? ―preguntó Ayame discretamente.

― ¿Hm?

― ¿Podrías no comentarle esto a nadie? Menos a Kōga…

Kagome sonrió.

―Claro, Ayame. Está bien.

Ayame asintió agradeciéndole desde el fondo de su corazón y decidió excusarse para ir al baño y secretamente ir a la habitación a llorar un poco.

Cuando Ayame partió a la habitación que compartía con las chicas, Kōga se acercó a Kagome como un rayo.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Por qué tú y Ayame son amigas? ―preguntó intrigado y casi enojado―. ¿Te ha amenazado con algo? ―preguntó dudoso.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Ayame te ama, ¿sabes eso?

Kōga abrió y cerró sus ojos como no comprendiendo nada.

―Sé que nunca hemos estado en buenos términos, pero sé que Ayame es una buena chica a pesar de ser controladora y celosa. No creo que vuelvas a encontrar a alguien que te amé más como ella lo hace. ―Kōga vio hacia el suelo y después la vio, esperanzado―. Y yo no te amo, Kōga ―le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos―. No te he amado, no te amo y no lo haré jamás, porque eres como un hermano para mí. Un hermano mayor que me cuida y me defiende. ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? ―preguntó buscando su mirada.

Kōga levantó su cabeza y la vio casi con rabia.

― ¿Es por InuYasha? ―cuestionó entre dientes―. Siempre ha sido por él. Nunca te has fijado en nadie más, más que en él.

―No Kōga, no es por eso. Es porque eres como familia para mí. Es todo.

―No te creo.

―No te he pedido que lo hagas. Solo te digo la verdad.

― ¿Y lo de Ayame?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

―La has perdido ―dijo y se fue con Rin y con Sango a platicar.

Kōga se quedó confundido analizando las palabras de Kagome. Decidió buscar a Ayame para saber que pasaba y avisó a Miroku que iría al baño y que si decidían algo, que le mandara un mensaje.

Kagome lo vio partir de refilón y después regresó su mirada a sus amigas.

―Y luego dijo que no importaba que porque él estaría con ella y no nosotros ―terminó Rin enfadada.

― ¿Kagome? ―Sango habló.

― ¿Hmm?

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No escuchas? Kikyō está aquí.

Kagome asintió.

―Lo sé. Los vi en el casino.

Rin y Sango guardaron silencio.

― ¿Y? ¿No estas enfadada? ―preguntó Sango.

― ¿Por qué iba de hacerlo? Es la novia de InuYasha y si la quiere traer aquí entonces no es asunto de nosotros.

Rin se quedó de piedra y Sango arrugó el ceño.

― ¿A qué juegas, Higurashi? ―Sango cuestionó.

Kagome rio.

―A nada. Dejemos el asunto por la paz.

―Kagome, me estas asustando ―dijo Rin.

―Les diré esto una vez y no más ―les advirtió en un tono de voz grave y amenazador―. InuYasha no me interesa más ―Sango y Rin la vieron como si fuera un fantasma―. Agradecería que no me pregunten cosas de él porque me interesa muy poco. Así que si tienen una pregunta de InuYasha o lo que sea, guárdenselo ―les sonrió.

Sango y Rin se vieron como tele―pateándose cosas por la mente.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

― ¡Vayamos a un antro!

Sango y Rin se volvieron a ver y ella las jaló para ir con los demás.

―Iremos a un antro ―anunció Kagome viéndolos.

Rin sonrió a Sesshōmaru y Sango evitó la mirada de Miroku.

― ¿Dónde está Kōga? ―preguntó Sango.

― ¿Y Ayame? ―preguntó Rin.

―Kōga dijo que le avisara a donde iríamos ―se encogió Miroku.

―Ayame fue a cambiarse los zapatos ―mintió Kagome.

― ¿Entonces iremos sin InuYasha? ―preguntó Miroku rascándose la cabeza.

Nadie dijo nada.

―No lo necesitamos ―dijo Rin con voz mimada y gesto enfadado.

―Sí, que se quede con esa chica esquelética. Él se pierde del viaje con nosotros ―corroboró Sango.

Kagome no dijo nada más y se fueron al antro mientras que Kagome sentía que sobraba.

―Te encontraremos un chico guapo en el antro, Kag ―le aseguró Sango pícaramente―. No te preocupes.

Kagome sonrió apenas y agradeció mentalmente por tener tan buenos amigos. Incluso Sesshōmaru parecía no oponerse a todo aquello que involucraba a su hermano ser insultado y despreciado por ellos, tampoco Miroku había dicho nada aunque se le notaba un poco que deseaba que su mejor amigo pudiera estar ahí.

―Bueno, Ayame me acaba de decir que viene para acá ―dijo Rin leyendo un mensaje de texto.

―Kōga igual. Pero no vienen juntos…

―Parece que pelearon ―dijo Rin encogiéndose de hombros ―. Lo usual.

Kagome prefirió no decir nada y se entretuvo tomando una margarita que estaba muy buena.

―Vamos a bailar ―dijo Sango y arrastró a Kagome a la pista.

―Creo que no me siento a gusto estando con ustedes cuatro ―admitió Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

Sango rodó sus ojos.

―Por favor, Kag. ¿Nosotros cuatro? Rin le habla a Sesshōmaru como si fuera su papá y Miroku y yo…bueno, no estamos en los mejores términos ahora mismo ―dijo sin querer decir más.

―Porque te lo tiraste, zorra ―la acusó.

Sango se puso de mil colores y soltó humo como un toro.

―Cállate ―siseó entre dientes―. Nada debió de haber pasado.

―Pero pasó ―se encogió de hombros viendo a Sango arrugar la boca.

―Sí, pero estuvo mal.

―Repítete eso hasta que te lo creas.

Sango no dijo nada más y empezaron a bailar riendo y soltándose un poco más. No fue hasta que Kagome tropezó y unos brazos fuertes la atraparon cuando sintió que InuYasha estaba ahí tras ella. Pero no se sentía como InuYasha.

―Discúlpeme, he sido tan torpe ―se disculpó en su perfecto inglés después de que el hombre la paró y la dejó en su lugar.

―Hola, Kagome

Kagome volteó a verlo y delante de ella, se encontraba aquel joven amigo de su padre, Bankotsu Shichinintai.

...

**CHAN-CHAN-CHAN!  
QUÉ PASARA? KAGOME SE ACOSTARA CON BANKOTSU? KAGOME SE DEJARA ACARICIAR LA CONCHA POR ALGUN EXTRAÑO?  
DESCUBRELO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!  
Y deja un comentario :D**


	15. Bankotsu

**Gracias a: Simy-chan, bruxi, Marianux, Neri Dark, paulanic, elvi, Kagome Taisho 77, Arovi, Desirena, Bastard Tendencies, smilesx568, MAYA TAISHO, Vale-Chann- azucenas45, Christine-Core, JOAN, Orkidea16, Akanne Hygurashi, Chikanime, haru10, Merlene Vasquez, Clau Gazz, RatillaFresa, Azul/Tania, miri, Moon/Lily, aky9110, KagomeDeTaisho22, Katy Beth, CaandyPink, Alejandra, fannieKH, AniStarNA, Astrid'Taisho, Artistely, Wacdonal's, Guest1 **

**33 reviews en el cap pasado! Gracias!**

Let's begin with some REVIEW TALK: Muchas preguntas, opiniones y demás por ahí...Bueno, pues ahora que Ayame y Koga han terminado y hemos acabado con el tema de esos dos, nos va a tocar una buena parte para leer lo que Inuyasha piensa acerca del nuevo amigo de Kagome...en este capitulo no, pero en los dos siguientes si. Alguien ya anda queriendo casar a Inuyasha y Kagome! jajajaja No se aceleren! Todavía ni son novios (aunque son esposos y no cuenta mucho... o si? ._.) y ya los quieren casar jaja. Pidieron que escriba mas de Rin y Sesshomaru, tal vez lo haga :) Pero mas adelante, ya verán! Bueno, pues muchas quieren que Kagome y Bankotsu se acuesten, hmmm no lo creo posible, ama demasiado a Inuyasha y no es tan zorra... jajaja, así que no, nada de sexo con esos dos. Cuando lean a Bankotsu, podrán darse cuenta que sera todo lo contrario a un Bankotsu que busque tirarse a nuestra Kag. Me preguntaron esto: ¿por qué, si InuYasha dice no sentir nada por Kagome (aunque todos sabemos que es una mentira como una catedral) insiste en no divorciarse y en seguir casado con ella? Bueno, la respuesta es super simple, InuYasha es un celoso, posesivo, macho, capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas por retener a Kagome, no puede aceptar del todo sus sentimientos por ella y esa es una buena razón para tenerla ahí cerquita en caso de que a el se le antoje averiguar que es lo que siente.  
Se que he escrito a un Inuyasha imbécil y muy grosero etc, pero el chico tiene sentimientos y los vamos a ver en los próximos capítulos.

Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro y espero llegar a los 300 comments para el capitulo que sigue! AJUA! Las amo mucho, enserio! Son tan lindas y perfectas a la hora de dejarme reviews y no puedo pedir nada mas que eso n.n Gracias a las chicas nuevas, por ahí me leí a varias...y gracias a las viejas que siguen conmigo, a las alertas y favoritos también. Las adoro!

* * *

**15.**

Kagome parpadeó sintiéndose ida. ¿Era ese Bankotsu? ¿Bankotsu el amigo de su padre? ¡Pero qué bueno estaba!

Carraspeó un poco.

―Hola ―saludó amablemente―. Gracias por salvarme ―dijo tímidamente―. Lamento haberle molestado…

Bankotsu sonrió con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares

―Está bien, cariño. No ha pasado nada.

Ella se hizo pipi ahí mismo al escuchar aquella voz que de niña le había gustado tanto.

El hombre era un empresario reconocido y era un sex simbol en todo Japón. Aquella piel trigueña le había ganado fanáticas por doquier y era incluso conocido en Estados Unidos. Era un abogado rico y famoso que se las daba de galán porque a cualquiera chica que tuviera enfrente, le bajaba las bragas con la sonrisa o con los ojos.

Kagome no se quedaba atrás, Bankotsu había sido el sueño de ella durante toda su niñez. Claro, había estado enamorada de InuYasha, pero eran cosas totalmente diferentes; InuYasha era un amigo y Bankotsu era un tema prohibido, era amigo de su padre y a pesar de que no tenía su edad, siempre se habían tratado dentro de una relación adolescentesoñadora―amigodesupadre. Pero hacia mucho que no lo veía y ahora se veía más guapo que nunca.

Ella sonrió como idiota y sintió que los huesos se le salían de la piel.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? Si me permite preguntar ―añadió educadamente.

―Estoy en un viaje de negocios y un compañero joven ha sugerido venir aquí ―dijo soltando una risa―. Los jóvenes de ahora toman de más. ¿Estás ebria, Kagome? ―preguntó escudriñándola con la mirada.

Ella volvió a _pipearse_ frente a él.

―Yo, uhm, no. No planeaba tomar hoy ―admitió honestamente―. Solo fui demasiado descuidada y caí, pero usted me salvó, muchas gracias ―le agradeció de nuevo.

El aventó una mano despreocupada al aire.

―Que va, ni lo menciones. Y no me hables de usted, tutéame.

―Pero yo…

― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella se coloró. Ese era Bankotsu, directo, caliente y soberbio.

―Tengo veintiuno…

El abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

―Vaya, ¿ha pasado tanto? Ya no tienes trece años ―sonrió viéndola de arriba abajo.

Ella se mordió los labios de una manera nerviosa que le salió provocativa.

―No, ciertamente no tengo trece años ―fijó su mirada al suelo.

―Pero sigues siendo igual de tierna, ¿te parece si te invito un trago? ―pidió amablemente.

Ella casi se atraganta con su saliva.

― ¿Un trago? Pero usted y…

―Tú, tutéame, Kagome ―ordenó de nuevo―. Vamos, por los viejos tiempos ―sonrió con una sonrisa de canalla.

Kagome tragó en seco y buscó a Sango con la mirada, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

―Si bueno,…supongo que por los viejos tiempos estaría bien ―dijo en un tono bajito haciendo que Bankotsu la tomara de la muñeca y la arrastrara al bar privado que tenía ese club.

Cuando llegaron al bar, una mesera les atendió y Kagome pidió una piña colada, no tenía ganas de ponerse borracha y mucho menos desde lo que había pasado con InuYasha la noche de su boda. Por su lado, Bankotsu pidió un Martini seco y los dos se dispusieron a empezar a platicar amenamente.

―Y dime ―empezó él―, ¿has venido a escondidas? ―preguntó escudriñándola.

Ella rio.

―Claro que no, papá sabe que estoy aquí.

― ¿Has pedido permiso?

Ella sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

―Avise que vendría, eso cuenta ¿no?

Bankotsu sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que cuenta, no tengo hijos así que no lo sé.

―Eres joven todavía, los tendrás eventualmente.

―¿Joven? ¡Tengo treinta y tres años! ―exclamó escandalizado.

―Entonces deberías de tener hijos ya ―dijo ella dándole la razón.

Bankotsu lanzó una carcajada y ella rio un poco.

―Entonces sí estoy viejo.

Ella enrojeció.

― ¡Nunca dije tal cosa! ―dijo retorciéndose las manos bajo la mesa.

―No has cambiado mucho, Kagome ―dijo él observándola―. Sigues siendo una buena chica, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió vagamente.

―Claro, una buena chica ―mintió.

Nadie se tenía porque enterar que era una borracha y una mal hablada de primera, estaba bien si mantenía las apariencias y sobre todo en ese mundo de locos que se cargaba en donde la imagen era importante y todo lo demás.

―Has crecido y te has convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa ―la miró con brillo en los ojos.

Ella tragó en seco. ¿Se le estaba insinuando? ¿Era eso? Claro que no lo haría, él era un hombre mayor que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese, más hermosas y distinguidas que ella, además, ella era una niña a su lado. Claro que no se le estaba insinuando.

―Gracias… ―sonrió, sonrojándose.

―Y dime, ¿estás en la universidad?

Ella asintió.

―Sí, estoy estudiando arquitectura.

El abrió los ojos en claro asombro.

― ¿Arquitectura, huh? ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ―sonrió―. No he hablado mucho con Kato, pero no me dijo nada acerca de que estuvieras estudiando arquitectura.

―Papá ha estado muy ocupado, casi no lo veo y mamá tampoco.

El asintió.

―Ya veo. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

―Bien, ha empezado proyectos en la empresa. Está muy emocionada y también ocupada.

Bankotsu rio.

―Naomi siempre ha sido muy trabajadora, apuesto a que es más hiperactiva que tu padre.

Kagome sonrió.

―Usted la conoce tan bien como yo, no se sienta ni para comer ―dijo.

El hombre rio.

― ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Rin está aquí contigo? ¿Cómo esta _Sōta_?

Ella sonrió contándole cosas acerca de su familia, la escuela y del viaje en el que se encontraba con amigos. Pensó que nunca había hablado con Bankotsu por tanto tiempo, claro, no contaban las veces cuando era niña y le enseñaba sus muñecas y le decía que quería más casas para jugar y él se las compraba, eso habían sido cosas de niños. Pero esto era diferente, los dos reían y hablaban como viejos amigos y por una vez en todo el viaje, Kagome se olvidó por completo del nombre InuYasha Taishō.

* * *

**Estipulo que la concha de Kagome Higurashi no será acariciada por nadie más que por InuYasha Taisho.**  
**Pero si no hay 300 reviews para el cap que sigue, pues haré que el señor de la esquina se la toque n.n**  
**Deja un review!**


	16. Celos, yo tengo celos tururu

**Hoy es el segundo mesversario de la historia! Uju! Felicidades a uds, felicidades a mii! turururururururururu  
yeahbitches!**

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes perras: akarly, mayraruiztorres3, Elena79, anii, Desirena, azucenas45, Arovi, Neri Dark, Clau Gazz, Kagome Taisho 77, Marlene Vasquez, Bastard Tendencies, kagome18, misslo, kago-chan121, aky 9110, honeystrange17, haru10, Akanne Hygurashi, elvi, CaandyPink, smilesx568, brux, Seran Sailor Moon, Vale-Chann, Orkidea16, paulanic, Dead-End-00, RatillaFresa, KagomeDeTaisho22, Chikanime, un anon que no dejo nombre pff, MAYA TAISHO, miri, JOAN. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, la historia ya llegó a mas de 300 y estoy super feliz y dsghsdkgdsg. **

******Este capitulo contiene parte del premio que **akane192530 **reclamó como suyo al ser el comentario numero 200!**  
**

**Review Talk: **Pero claro que se enamoraron de Bankotstu! Esta super bueno y es un hombre mayor, que es lo mejor! Uggh, que daría yo por tener a un hombre mayor para mi sola, unos diez o veinte años de diferencia no le hacen mal a nadie jajaja, estoy enferma. Ya que me han pedido acción entre Kag y Ban, no se lo que vaya a pasar...veré que onda juju. Kikyo escasea, porque la verdad, su personaje me da mucha flojera e InuYasha no esta en el plan de quererse desquitar con Kagome por aquello, porque ni siquiera se le para con Kikyo, así que después vemos más de Kikyo, pero en estos capítulos lo dejare asi.

Gracias a las chicas que sufren, ríen, llorar y sonríen con la historia! Gracias a las nuevas lectoras, favoritos, alertas, felicitaciones y demás. Las amo!

******Chicas aprovecho para comunicarles que la primera parte de esta historia se acaba cuando lleguemos a los 20 caps. No tardaré mucho en empezar la segunda parte, pero empezaré a hacer otra historia de caps cortos para que no se queden sin leer nada de Cecil Pierce :( Yo se que me aman y que no pueden dejar de leerme :/ Las entiendo bebés u.u Bueno, están advertidas!

Nos leemos en algunos cuatro o cinco dias, bye!

* * *

**16.**

Si había algo que a InuYasha Taishō le molestaba, era no tener el control de las cosas. Y ahora mismo, el asunto de Kagome se le estaba yendo de las manos. No estaba feliz y para nada satisfecho con todo lo que la molesta de Kikyō le susurraba al oído, no era placentero, no le servía para olvidarse de aquella niña, como en un principio tuvo pensado y no tenía los ánimos para estar aguantándola. La distracción que Kikyō pretendía ser, no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto, había hecho que la mujer fuera a Las Vegas en vano y ahora mismo, solo quería sacársela de encima.

―Vayamos al club, Kikyō ―dijo él arrastrándola.

Ni siquiera había podido tener sexo con ella y se sentía el hombre más miserable y vil de todo el planeta. Kikyō rezongó unas palabras y terminaron bajando al lobby para ser llevados a un antro famoso de Las Vegas.

No pudo haberse sentido el tipo más tonto del planeta al divisar a sus amigos en aquel club, Sango bailaba con un tipo, claramente ebria y Ayame caminaba por ahí como perdida, Kōga no estaba a su lado y pronto vio correr a Rin hacia ella. ¿En dónde estaba Kagome?

Kikyō anunció ir al baño e InuYasha tomó al chico más cercano y atractivo que pudo, claro no más atractivo que él, según su ego.

―Te pagaré cinco mil dólares si te llevas a la chica con la que vine.

El chico se le quedó viendo con cara de idiota y terminó por aceptar y tomar un cheque para cobrar con muchísimo entusiasmo. Kikyō salió del baño e InuYasha le explicó que personas importantes de su trabajo estaban en el club y tenía que atenderlas, ella se enfurruñó y caminó lejos de él, enojada. InuYasha le echó una mirada al chico quien de inmediato se fue tras la modelo que le había parecido exquisita y hermosa.

InuYasha suspiró y se dejó arrastrar hasta la mesa con Sesshōmaru y Miroku quienes lucían aburridos.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Miroku viéndolo llegar―. ¿Dónde está Kikyō?

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

―Le dije que se fuera.

Sesshōmaru le echó una miradita de reojo y volvió sus ojos a la pista en donde Ayame y Rin reían como locas. Al menos no estaba con un chico y eso le dejaba tranquilo. Kōga llego al rato, arrastrando los pies como si le hubiesen sacado los huesos y se sentó desganado a un lado de Miroku.

―¿Qué te pasó a ti?

―Ayame me botó ―soltó con hastío en la voz.

Todos ahí se sorprendieron.

―¿Estás seguro que tu no la cortaste a ella? ―preguntó InuYasha dándole un trago a una bebida.

Kōga se rio amargamente.

―Estoy seguro, InuYasha, estuve ahí ―dijo con ácido en la voz haciendo a InuYasha dejar de hablarle.

―¿Por qué terminó contigo? ―preguntó Miroku viendo a Sango bailar con un chico de buen parecer.

―Dijo que estaba cansada de mí y que me dejaba en libertad ―volvió a reírse amargamente―. ¡Puedes creerlo! ―exclamó molesto.

Miroku lo vio con lastima.

―Ten, te hace falta un trago ―le entregó un vaso con Scotch―. O dos ―se encogió de hombros al ver a Kōga tomarse aquello rápidamente y tomar otro más.

―¿Tú también estas deprimido por ver a Rin lejos de ti? ―preguntó Miroku desganado, él también estaba mal por lo de Sango, quería ir hacia ella, pero la chica parecía no querer tener nada que ver con el incluso después de haber compartido tanto la noche en la que se habían puesto borrachísimos.

―¿Y tú estás deprimido porque Sango no te voltea a ver? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru de mala gana haciéndolo callar de una vez por todas.

―Somos patéticos ―susurró InuYasha dándole una calada a su cigarrillo electrónico―. No podemos llevar el control con ellas y ellas están teniendo control sobre nosotros. Nos dominan como si fuéramos animales.

Ninguno dijo nada, todos se sentían igual y todos tenían las miradas perdidas en sus respectivas hembras, menos InuYasha quien no encontraba a Kagome.

―¿Alguien me puede decir donde carajos esta Kagome? ―preguntó parándose y buscándola desde el privado.

―La vi con Bankotsu ―dijo Miroku como quien no quiere la cosa―. Se fueron al bar privado.

A InuYasha se le cayó la mandíbula como si recién le hubiesen dado un golpe.

―¿Qué? ¿Bankotsu Shichinintai? ¿Qué putas hace el aquí? ¿En La Vegas? ¿Y en el mismo maldito club?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

―Es un mundo pequeño.

―Demasiado ―siseó entre dientes tomando Scotch como loco.

¿Por qué Shichinintai tenía que estar ahí? Sabía que había sido el amor platónico de Kagome cuando era adolescente, lo sabía tan bien como sabía que probablemente los dos estarían coqueteando en ese maldito bar. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿En realidad había perdido a Kagome?

No tenía idea lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, estaba confundido, enojado y con unas ganas incontrolables de sacar a Kagome del cabello y llevarla a una habitación de motel barata hasta que se desmayara de tanto que le diera. Se sintió como un animal enjaulado al levantarse como loco y caminar directo al bar, ignorando los llamados de Miroku. Tenía que verla, tenía que ver a Kagome con sus propios ojos, tenía que verlos a ambos para que las ganas de llevarse a rastras a Kagome de ahí, se le resbalaran y se alejaran hasta llegar a Francia.

Entró al bar notando que no había mucha gente y que Kagome y aquel sujeto se encontraban sentados en una esquina del bar, platicando y riendo. Escuchó la risa de Kagome más de tres veces en el poco tramo que caminó de la puerta a uno de los taburetes de la barra. Se veía tan feliz, pareciera que nada hubiese pasado entre ellos dos, que ella jamás le hubiese dicho que no quería ser su amiga y que se alejara y le dejara de hablar. ¿Tan poco había significado para ella? ¿Y la culpaba? ¿La culpaba por querer olvidarse de él, habiéndole dicho que siempre había sabido de su enamoramiento y restregándole que había sido molesta todo ese tiempo? Había lastimado sus sentimientos, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer mucho. Él no la quería de esa forma, más sin embargo, se sentía como un enfermo mental al ver que Kagome no le seguía más y que le sonreía a otro hombre, a alguien que no era _él_.

Con el pasar de los años se había acostumbrado a que las palabras y sonrisas de Kagome, fueran todas dedicadas a él. Todos los gestos y ojitos que Kagome hacía, eran para él. Nunca había dedicado nada más a nadie, ni siquiera a Hōjō, un chiquillo tonto con quien se había dado unos cuantos besos en secundaria, aun así, había estado pendiente de él como si fueran novios y como si él fuese el único chico en todo el planeta, ni siquiera ese niñato de Hōjō la había hecho dejar de verle con ojos de amor. Era ridículo el tiempo que Kagome le había amado, era ridículo pensar que él supo todo el tiempo y que a pesar de querer hacer algo al respecto, jamás lo había hecho.

Había visto a Kagome como a la niña que planeaba estar ahí para él por siempre, pero las cosas no estaban siendo como lo habían sido siempre y Kagome estaba con otro hombre sonriéndole como una vez le había sonreído a él.

Se sintió miserable y se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso. ¡Sí! Eso era, estaba celoso. Odiaba ver a Kagome con otro hombre, odiaba ver que siquiera volteara a ver a otro hombre, odiaba verla sonreírle a ese estúpido de Shichinintai, odiaba que ella no volviese a sonreír para él nunca más, odiaba que odiara la ausencia de Kagome a su lado, molestándolo, siguiéndolo, riéndose y sonriéndole, sobre todo aquello, sonriéndole.

Se tomó dos, tres, cinco, ocho tragos de Scotch, nada, nada le hacía efecto. Se rio amargamente por darse cuenta, también, de que era un alcohólico y que ni siquiera los casi diez tragos de Scotch que se había tomado, le hacían efecto.

Siguió escuchando la risa de Kagome junto a la de ese tipo resonar por todo el bar. ¿De qué tanto hablan? ¿Acaso él la estaba conquistando? ¡Pero si era como unos mil años mayor que ella! Bufó, solo era algunos diez años mayor, no era la gran diferencia y Kagome ya era una chica grande. Una chica grande que se le estaba yendo de las manos y que se alejaba más y más de él.

La idea de ver a Kagome con otro hombre, le heló la sangre y tuvo un escalofrió ahí, sentado frente al bar y con los murmullos de Kagome y compañía de fondo. Aquello no era nada agradable, el se moría de celos y de arrepentimiento y Kagome parecía haberlo olvidado todo ya.

¿Qué demonios haría para recuperar a Kagome? Y más importante, ¿quería recuperar a Kagome como la chica que lo amaba o solo como una amiga? ¿Quería amarla también?

**Deja un review porque hoy es el 2do mesversario  
DÉJALO!**


	17. Golpes, declaraciones, divorcios

**Gracias a: naiara moon, Nfirefly, Mlle. Janusa, PrincesaAzul, frexua, Mariana SR, Desirena, Marianux, Neri Dark, nuriagomez, andreb1401, kagome18, Dead-End-00, elvi, miko kaoru-sama, haru10, Carla Taisho, Akanne Hygurashi, Bastard Tendencies, kagomeDeTaisho22, Clau Gazz, kago-chan121, azucenas45, Moon-lily, LucDexam, akane192530, Marlene Vasquez, JOAN, CaandyPink, un anon, miri, RatillaFresa, Alejandra, Lau, Orkidea16!**

Me inspiré, perras! Alabenme, malditas! *todas me adoran y dicen que soy la mejor* :') gracias :'( Las amo!

******Este capitulo contiene el deseo de Marlene Vazques por haber indagado en el asunto del divorcio y de la posible mentira que InuYasha este diciendo...aqui tienes a Kagome tomando cartas en el asunto acerca del anulamiento!

**ReviewTalk: **Si bebas, InuYasha todavía no se puede dar cuenta que siente algo por Kagome, es demasiado para su ego de macho! A alguien le recordó a un niño que le gusta una niña y la empiezan a molestar para llamar su atención, jaja, creo que puede ser la definición perfecta de Inuyasha y Kagome. Si, al fin Inu se esta muriendo de celos! Mwahahahahaha, era lo que todas queríamos! Lo queríamos ver arrastrandose, oh si! Jaja a muchas les dio risa la parte de Kikyo siendo vendida por 5mil a un desconocido jajajaja, no se me ocurrió más para que se largara la bitch, soy mala u.u. Bueno pues varias si estan sintiendo la desesperación de Inuyasha, pero ya era hora de que se sintiera así! Se dieron cuenta de mi defecto :( Me gustan los hombres grandes y malos que me azoten :'( Son mis favoritos para leer u.u Nimodo, todas tenemos nuestros fetiches y deseos jijiji. Me encontré por ahí a varias chicas pervertidas! Diciendo cosas indecorosas en los reviews jajaja, son de las mías nenas! Jajaja alguien pidió que sacara a Bankotsu porque lo odian, jajajajajajajjaja y.y *saca a ese bankotsu de la historia lo odio me cae mal* Jajajaa morí de risa xD, Jaja bueno, es todo!

Gracias a las chicas por sus felicitaciones, me leí cada una y sonreí como estúpida! Las amo, las amo, las amo!

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que pasen a leer mi reciente historia, **Las Muñecas De La Mafia** ! Es un inuxkag sesshxrin.  
Adiós!

* * *

**17.**

― ¿Sabes? Tengo un problema…algo de lo que no he hablado con nadie ―admitió Kagome viéndose las manos.

Bankotsu la miró con preocupación.

― ¿Estas bien? ¿Es algo grave? Sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

Ella sonrió apenas. ¿Estaba bien? Bueno, no se estaba muriendo…solo necesitaba salir de eso cuanto antes y nadie saldría herido en el proceso, supuso estar bien.

―Sí, es solo que… ¿recuerdas a InuYasha? ―preguntó apenas.

Bankotsu asintió.

―Sigo viendo asuntos del caso de su padre, jamás podremos terminar de resolver ese caso.

―Ese caso...―Kagome susurró. Lo podía recordar como si fuera ayer; el padre de InuYasha había sido estafado y herido en el proceso, todo Japón pareció paralizarse ante el evento que había pasado ya hacía más de quince años. Aun en día, se solía hablar de aquello, el magnate Taishō mayor, había sufrido uno de los altercados más escandalizadores que Japón había tenido en muchos años―. Si, el caso, lo sé.

― ¿Qué sucede con InuYasha? ―preguntó él, haciendo que Kagome saliera de sus divagaciones.

Ella relajó su mente y sus sentidos, tenía que hablar esto con profesionalidad. Bankotsu era un abogado muy bueno que más aparte era su amigo, seguro que él le podría ayudar ya que InuYasha había hecho poco para terminar con aquello.

―Nos embriagamos y nos casamos en una capilla ―soltó rápidamente.

Bankotsu pareció no entender ya que se le quedó viendo con mucho escepticismo.

― ¿Qué? ―fue lo único que pudo articular.

Kagome tragó en seco al no esperar eso salir de sus labios.

―Yo…, fue algo tonto, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, solo hay fotos que lo prueban. Fuimos drogados y el alcohol no ayudó mucho, no sabíamos que nos iban a drogar…todo se salió de control.

―Son La Vegas, Kagome ―dijo él recargándose en su asiento―; las cosas tienden a salirse de control.

―Lo sé, yo solo…no le digas nada a mi padre, tampoco a mi madre ―pidió con los ojos.

Bankotsu suspiró.

―Eres una chica grande, sabes lo que haces, no hablaré de esto con nadie, será confidencial como todos los casos con mis clientes.

Ella asintió.

― ¿Me puedes ayudar? InuYasha dijo que habló con sus abogados, dice que le dijeron que no se puede anular.

Bankotsu levantó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

―No tengo idea. No sé mucho de leyes pero estoy casi segura que un matrimonio así se puede anular de la noche a la mañana, ¿no es así?

Bankotsu asintió.

―Es cierto…no sé cómo es que InuYasha te dijo eso. O el chico no entendió bien lo que sus abogados le dijeron o está enamorado de ti ―se encogió de hombros.

Su inmediata reacción fue reír, los dos tragos que se había tomado, se le estaban empezando a subir a la cabeza. Claro que aquello le iba a causar gracia, ¿Idiotasha enamorado de ella? ¡No había cerdos voladores! Tampoco había un InuYasha enamorado, no, no, no. No era posible.

― ¿Puedes anularlo tú? ―preguntó de repente haciendo que Bankotsu asintiera―. ¿Sin su autorización?

―Necesito su firma también.

―No quiero esperar a llegar a Japón para anular esto, no quiero ver la cara de mi padre si se entera de algo. Anularlo aquí sería la mejor opción.

Bankotsu asintió entendiendo aquello y se terminó lo último de su trago.

―Tengo formas y documentos en mi suite ―anunció él―. Mañana podríamos quedarnos de ver en algún lugar para arreglar el caso. No es nada grande, solo dos firmas, una simple declaración y estará listo.

Kagome asintió, sonriendo y feliz de la vida.

― ¡Gracias! No sabes la carga que me quitas de encima ―suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla―. Pensé que jamás saldría de esto, pero mira que fácil ha sido. Eres mi ángel de la guarda ―le sonrió.

Bankotsu sonrió por igual, aquella niña era tan hermosa como la última vez que le había visto. Incluso más hermosa.

―Te daré mi celular para que llames cuando estés disponible, tengo todo el día de mañana libre, pero tengo mucho sueño ―bostezó―. Ya no sirvo para estos lugares ni para desvelarme tanto ―se carcajeó.

Kagome rio e intercambiaron números.

―Gracias de nuevo… enserio ―le dijo con sinceridad.

―No hay problema, pequeña ―se paró y le dio un beso en la frente―. Solo prométeme que no volverás a cometer un error de esta magnitud.

―Lo prometo.

El asintió como un hermano mayor y volvió a bostezar como un niño pequeño.

―Te acompañare a tu mesa ―dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Ella negó.

―Me quedaré aquí un poco más… solo unos minutos ―le dijo―. Pero gracias, ten cuidado.

Bankotsu pronunció un Buenas noches, cariño y salió de ahí.

Kagome se quedó sola con sus pensamientos y pidió un trago más a una mesera de buen parecer.

― ¿De qué tanto te reías con Shichinintai?

Volteó a ver a InuYasha quien la veía con un rostro de los mil demonios.

―Casi me matas de un susto ―siseó entre dientes, claramente enojada―. ¿Estás loco, o qué? ¿Estabas escuchando todo? ¿Me estabas espiando? ¿Cuánto puto tiempo llevas aquí?

El levantó una ceja y se recargó en la silla que Bankotsu había estado ocupado recientemente.

― ¿Te gusta ese vejestorio, huh?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y que si me gusta? Al menos no es un cabrón y un insensible como muchos por ahí ―le restregó en la cara.

El rechinó los dientes y lanzó un puñetazo a la mesa.

― ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se harte de ti así como yo lo he estado toda la vida?

El vaso se derramó, se cayó y se quebró. Kagome casi echaba humo por las orejas y sonrió como maniaca. InuYasha tragó en seco, no debió de haber dicho eso, el termino molestar a Kagome se le había salido de las manos.

Se paró de la silla y se acomodó el vestido.

―InuYasha, párate ―le ordenó.

Él se le quedó viendo como si fuese un alíen.

― ¿Para qué? ―preguntó casi intrigado, en realidad no quería saber para porque quería que se parara.

―Párate, anda ―volvió a ordenar sonriéndole.

Kagome podía ser macabra y siniestra cuando quería, esta vez estaba siendo macabra, siniestra, maniaca y diabólica, InuYasha quería correr.

Se paró con la mandíbula tensa e irguió sus casi dos metros antes Kagome.

―Estoy parado, ¿ahora qué es lo que qui―

Un puñetazo fue estampado en su nariz.

― ¡El primer golpe es por ser un cabrón! ―gritó haciendo que la mesera que llevaba su trago se quedara estática viendo aquello.

― ¡Que carajos te sucede! ―gritó con ambas manos contra su nariz y con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió otro golpe en sus tres cositos de abajo y se doblegó hasta caer hincado haciendo que sus rodillas doliesen.

― ¡Y ese es para que jamás metas tu asqueroso pene en ninguna parte y para que las mujeres se rían de tu champiñón por demacrado y deforme!

― ¡Maldita….

Con el hombre hincado frente a ella, un rodillazo en su barbilla y la cabeza de InuYasha pareció una caricatura al ser elevada en el aire haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de espaldas.

―Y ese es porque te estoy tratando de odiar tanto que me duele y en estos momentos no siento nada de amor por ti ―le dijo con rabia―. ¡Hasta se me olvidó tu puto nombre, InuYasha! Me pasé un buen rato con Bankotsu, me olvide de tu cara, de tu existencia, y vienes a arruinarme todo eso.

InuYasha logró abrir sus ojos, pero el dolor le nubló un poco la visión. Kagome era una chica pequeña y parecía ser frágil, pero se ejercitaba mucho y era cinturón negro en Karate.

La mesera se quedó helada viendo todo y bueno, ¿cómo no admitir que estaba entretenida? No muchas veces una mujer le rompía el culo a un hombre de esa manera, mucho menos a uno que parecía ser el más arrogante del mundo.

―Deme ese trago, señorita ―ordenó Kagome viéndola.

La mesera gringa cerró su boca y asintió como idiotizada. Le dio el trago a Kagome y ella se lo aventó a InuYasha a la cara y a la camisa.

―Eres el peor hombre del que me he enamorado ―le dijo con odio―. Me arrepiento tanto de haberme fijado en ti, me arrepiento y me vuelvo a arrepentir por amarte como te amo y espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que perdiste, ¡perdiste a la mejor amiga, imbécil! La única que te seguía tus ondas estúpidas y se reía de tus malos chistes, ¡malísimos chistes! Eres el peor comediante, idiota, imbécil.

―Kagome… ―susurró él.

Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y luchaba por dejarlas ahí.

―No pronuncies mi nombre ―siseó entre dientes―. ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito cabrón!

InuYasha la vio avanzar hasta la puerta.

―Señorita, cobre todos esos tragos de mi mesa a la cuenta de esta cosa tirada aquí.

―Pero el señor de antes los ha pagado… ―habló casi con temor.

― ¡Pues cóbrelos otra vez! ¡Y dos veces más! ¡Y cobre todas las mesas VIP con este hombre!

Salió de ahí dando taconazos y enojada hasta la medula. InuYasha se logró poner de pie y se dio cuenta que la nariz estaba rota, sus pelotas posiblemente dañadas de por vida y su mandíbula dislocada.

― ¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME! ―empezó a gritar saliendo del bar―. ¡DONDE ESTAS, NIÑA ESTUPIDA!

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, InuYasha? ―preguntó Miroku viéndolo―. ¡Qué putas te pasó en la nariz! Parece que te peleaste con un mañoso, ni siquiera puedes caminar.

―Kagome me golpeó, ¿dónde carajos esta? ¿La has visto?

―Salió corriendo a la calle, Rin fue tras ella y después Sesshōmaru las siguió, voy para allá.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―empezó a correr como pudo junto a Miroku que medio lo ayudaba y medio corría el mismo―. Cuando la vea…

― ¡InuYasha! ―gritó Sesshōmaru―. Por tu maldita culpa Rin y Kagome corrieron y no las puedo encontrar.

InuYasha se sobó la mandíbula haciendo que doliera todavía más.

― ¡KAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A lo lejos, Kagome escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por InuYasha Taishō y se secó las lágrimas que salían a borbotones.

―Vayamos al hotel, Kagome ―ordenó Rin tras ella―. Le avisaré a Sesshōmaru que vamos para allá.

― ¡Lo golpeé, Rin! ¡Lo hubieras visto! ―soltó riendo, gritando y llorando―. ¡Fue genial!

Rin rio.

―Apuesto a que sí, Kag. Vayamos al hotel, anda sube ―subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel.

Sesshōmaru y los demás también se fueron del club, mientras que todos preguntaban a InuYasha que era lo que le había pasado.

―Kagome lo golpeó ―se encogió Miroku haciendo que InuYasha le diera una mirada matadora y un golpe mortal en el brazo―. ¡Qué carajos InuYasha!

― ¡Cierra el hocico de una vez!

Kōga tenía agarrada a Ayame del brazo, aunque ya no eran novios, InuYasha se veía de los mil demonios y parecía querer matar todo ser viviente en el planeta. Ayame se dejó agarrar porque ella también estaba exaltada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

―La voy a matar cuando lleguemos al hotel... ―susurró sobando su cuerpo.

―No harás nada ―habló Sesshōmaru―. Es claro que tú y Kagome no pueden comportarse como gente civilizada, los dos partirán a Japón mañana. No los quiero más aquí.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño.

― ¡No iré a ninguna parte!

―No pedí tu opinión, InuYasha ―amenazó con voz mordaz.

InuYasha cerró sus ojos y evitó decir algo más. Se iría, Sesshōmaru no bromeaba, los sacaría a ambos del continente, aunque fuese dopados y escondidos en una maleta.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, InuYasha fue directo a la habitación de Kagome, derrumbó su puerta a golpes con Sesshōmaru por detrás quien le gritaba que dejara de golpear.

― ¡Basta! ―gritó Rin abriendo la puerta―. Kagome se desmayó cuando llegamos ―anunció tallándose la cara.

Los hermanos Taishō juntaron el ceño y entraron a la habitación para ver a Kagome tirada en el suelo.

Sesshōmaru pronunció unas malas palabras e InuYasha se quedó como bobo viéndola.

― ¡Qué demonios esperas! ¡Ayúdame a levantarla! ¡No puedo con ella! ¡Mira mi puto tamaño! ―gritó enojada.

InuYasha parpadeó sin saber qué y se apresuró a cargar a Kagome y llevarla a su habitación.

―No puedo creer que se estén comportando como gatos y perros, InuYasha ―empezó Rin―. ¡No puedo creer que hayan llegado a tanto!

InuYasha resopló como un toro.

―Ella me golpeó, ¡mírame! ―gritó.

― ¡Me valen tres pepinos si te golpeó o no! Esto se está saliendo de control, InuYasha. No puedo seguir viendo a Kagome sufrir por ti, lo ha hecho por tantos años y tú solo la has humillado y la has tratado como a un camarada, eres malo y egoísta. Siempre supiste que sentía algo por ti y decidiste ignorarlo, ¿sabes lo estúpido que eres? ¿Lo imbécil y cabrón que eres?

Rin jamás maldecía, era todo lo contrario a Kagome, era una señorita y era tierna y linda para todo. Pero estaba verdaderamente enojada, no sabía cómo sacar su frustración y maldecir a InuYasha era la única buena opción.

InuYasha no dijo nada, se quedó viendo a Kagome en la cama y se restregó la cara.

―Hay que llamar a un doctor.

Rin se apresuró a marcar al lobby del hotel mientras que InuYasha se sentaba frente a Kagome observándola. Respiraba y parecía dormida, tal vez había sido un desmayo de adrenalina, jamás la había visto tan maniaca como esa vez, y él tenía la culpa.

Empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo y hundió la cabeza a un lado del cuerpo de Kagome en la cama. Todo olía a ella y él se sentía la peor escoria del mundo. ¡Era la peor escoria del mundo! No sabía cómo comportarse con Kagome, no sabía que decirle, se ponía nervioso estando frente a ella y las palabras salían amontonadas y sin sentido, o llenas de tonterías que por lo regular eran odiosas.

El doctor llegó pasados diez minutos y se dedicó a curar las heridas de InuYasha y a recetarle medicamentos, examinó a Kagome, estaba bien, solo se había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y necesitaría algunas tomografías.

― ¿Ya estarás feliz contigo mismo? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru a su espalda.

InuYasha sonrió, adolorido, arrepentido y cansado.

―Dormiré con ella ―anunció cargándola.

―Estás loco ―vociferó Rin desde su metro cincuenta y cuatro―. Por supuesto que no.

―Dormiré con ella ―dijo de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la salida.

―Sesshōmaru, has algo ―pidió Rin al hombre alto.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y dejó ir a InuYasha con Kagome.

―Mañana partirán juntos a Japón. Déjalos que resuelvan sus cosas, Rin. Estarán bien.

Rin suspiró y asintió.

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Estoy nerviosa y no puedo dejar de temblar ―se talló las manos en el vestido―. Sango y Ayame pueden dormir solas en esta habitación, vayamos a la otra, o podemos dormir en tu habitación.

Sesshōmaru se le quedó viendo. ¿Dormir con ella? ¿Estaba loca?

―Vayamos a mi habitación ―dijo después de varios segundos que Rin le veía con mucha paciencia.

Ella sonrió.

―Perfecto, me voy a cambiar y estaré lista. ¿Me esperas?

Sesshōmaru asintió y no dijo nada más viendo a Rin desaparecerse en la habitación. Había sido normal dormir juntos de pequeños, incluso le había tocado dormir con Kagome, una vez con Sango también. Eran niñas pequeñas y él no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, no tenía nada de malo ni de extraordinario, pero ahora eran personas grandes, Sesshōmaru era mayor que ella y estaba el hecho de que no veía a Rin como veía a sus demás amigas.

Rin era especial, era diferente porque le gustaba y había aprendido a amarla con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus gritos, sus sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera y su vocecita mimada que lo hacía querer besarla hasta el cansancio. Pero Rin parecía no darse cuenta de eso, parecía vivir en el reino de Rin y se dedicaba a saltar de ahí por allá oliendo flores y sonriéndole a todos. Era atenta, dedicada y tenía el aspecto de una madre buena y llena de amor. Muchas veces se había imaginado hijos de ella y de él, hijos pequeños igual a ella corriendo de aquí allá y haciendo destrozos y sonriendo como solo ella podía sonreír.

― ¿Listo? ―preguntó ella vestida de pijama.

Era increíblemente corta y aniñada; unos shorts pequeños rosas y una camisa blanca con dibujos animados, llevaba unas pantuflas ligeras y un pequeño neceser.

Tragó en seco. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para pasar la noche con Rin?

**Si dejas un review te prometo sexo de SesshxRin. **  
**O prometo considerarlo...  
O de KagxInu...**  
**Tal vez lo considere...**


	18. Durmiendo con el amor de mi vida

**ES IMPORTANTE LEER ESTA NOTA DE AUTORA ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER EL CAPÍTULO.  
GRACIAS Y LAS AMO**

**'**

**Gracias a: Desirena, smilesx568, Carla Taisho, bruxi, tamyinu26, andreb1401, Arovi, JOAN, Orkidea-bianca, haru10, July-Chann, Nery Dark, Katy Beth, elvi, azucenas45, Moon Skin, sakurakikyou, anii, Bastard Tendencies, ClauG, MAYA TAISHO, icoshi, kagome18, miri, ladsam, RatillaFresa, Azul-Tania, CaandyPink, Serena Sailor Moon, Marlene Vasquez, DUCKAN, Dead-End-00, KagomeDeTaisho, aky9110. Katheryne Natsumi, yamig48, Corazon de Mazapan, chocolatelively**

***Este es un aviso para el anon loco que me dejó 60mil reviews y que se negó a dejar su verdadera identidad por miedo a ser "bloqueada"  
**¿Quién eres? Me gustaría que iniciaras sesión en tu cuenta y me mandaras un PM.  
También apreciaría que no hicieras tanto SPAM en los reviews, comoquiera, gracias por leer mi fic con tanto fervor y por dejar todos esos reviews llenos de ganas de seguir leyendo! Espero saber de tí, anon.

******También invito a **las lectoras que me firman sin cuenta, a que se hagan una!** No se tardan nada y es **más fácil y práctico tener una cuenta** y poder firmar con ella.

* * *

Tengo un **nuevo foro** llamado _**Hazme el amor**_... jajajaja, se centra en **ser sucias y pervertidas** y sentirse bien con eso :3 El link esta en mi perfil hasta abajo. Próximamente estaré abriendo un **Reto de Apertura**, si alguien se quiere **inscribir,** me deja un paréntesis en Review avisando. **Espero que se pasen y que se presenten y participen!**

**RT: **Que bueno que les gustó la putiza que Kagome le dio a InuYasha, se lo merecía! Si yo hubiera sido Kagome, le hubiera hecho más! Pero parece que Kagome no es tan mala y maldita como yo u.u Todavía no se que va a pasar con el divorcio, no lo he escrito así que no lo sabré hasta que lo escriba xD Sugerencias y demás son aceptadas, ayudarían a una escritora que acaba de abrir un foro y anda en chinga de allá para acá enviando invitaciones y la madre y media. No se que pasará con Bankotsu tampoco, no fue un posible romance para Kagome, solo fue una advertencia para Inuyasha, pero ustedes que piensan? Díganme y veré que onda.

Me han pedido que haga a Inuyasha rogar por Kagome, pues dale! Vamos a hacer que ruegue y que se arrastre como el perro que es. A nadie le importó Kikyo porque pues... obviamente se la pasó bomba con ese chico guapo! Neri Dark lo dijo, y tiene razón. Kikyo ha de ser puts. Alguien se anda quejando por ahí de mis amenazas! Y de mis promesas que nunca cumplo! **MENTIRAS!** Nunca les he hecho nada de mis amenazas porque siempre son super lindas y me dejan mis reviews bonitos c: (tal vez obligados, pero no importa, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, DENME REVIEWS ZORRAS!) nah, yo las amo, el lemon va para este capitulo y los dos ultimos. Recuerden que en el cap 20 se acaba la primera parte, y no se asusten! vuelvo a actualizar como en dos semanas jaja, ni me voy a tardar.

Me preguntaron **por que Kagome se desmayó?** Si, fue por los nervios. Estaba tan emocionada, enojada, acelerada y llena de adrenalina, que se desmayó. Jajaja como la canción, hasta lo escribí cantando duuh.

Gracias a las chicas que me chulearon mi creatividad (No se cuál!) Y mi forma de escribir y hacerlas morir de risa! (bueno ahí si tomo el credito, jiji) Las quiero tanto tanto tanto! Cada dia un poco máas tururururu Jajaja tengo mucho sueño, es super tarde pero les quería actualizar antes de irme a la meme. Así que ya me voy y espero mis reviews jugosos, yumi...

***ADIÓS DRAMÁTICO!***

* * *

**18.**

Miroku salió al lobby para buscar a Sango; no había regresado con ellos al hotel y no le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes del celular.

Ni Ayame ni Rin sabían dónde estaba y él estaba más que preocupado por la chica. La vio entrar al hotel, con los tacones en la mano y lágrimas en las mejillas. No dejaba de sorberse la nariz ni de limpiarse el maquillaje corrido.

Corrió hacia ella, casi abrazándola.

― ¿Sango? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ―preguntó molesto y muy, muy enfadado―. ¡Porque si alguien se atrevió a…

―Basta, Miroku ―habló ella―. Estoy bien. Déjame en paz.

Ella siguió caminando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Él se rascó la cabeza y caminó a su lado.

― ¿No me vas a decir que te pasa? ―preguntó mientras tomaban el ascensor.

Ella se le quedó viendo, sintiendo la presión del elevador.

―No me pasa nada.

El arrugó el ceño.

― ¿No te pasa nada? ¿Y porque carajos lloras?

Ella gruñó y no contestó.

― ¡Responde!

― ¡Por ti! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Lloro por ti! ¡Estúpido animal, mujeriego!

Miroku se le quedó viendo y abrió su boca para hablar, pero nada salió. ¿Qué le podía decir?

― ¿Qué hice? ―fue lo único que logró susurrar.

― ¡Y todavía lo preguntas, tarado!

― ¡No sé qué hice! ―se defendió.

―Te acostaste conmigo, eso fue lo que pasó.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Fue buen sexo ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Ugh! No puedo creer que seas tan descarado y cínico y ¡ugh! ¡Te quiero matar!

― ¡No fui el único teniendo sexo, Sango! Tú también estabas ahí, tú lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Ella estampó una mano en su rostro y se formó un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por el sonido del ascensor llegando al piso de sus suites.

―Depravado ―salió rápido del ascensor haciendo a Miroku lelo como un moco y lento como un caracol.

Reaccionó después de varios segundos y corrió hasta ella.

― ¡Espera! ―gritó tras ella―. Dime porque llorabas.

Ella explotó y aventó sus tacones hacia él.

― ¡Que te sucede! ―ella aventó el otro tacón―. ¡Basta!

―Traté de… acostarme con un tipo ―dijo llorando.

Miroku la vio con cautela y la sangre empezó a hacer burbujitas calientes en sus venas.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó tenso.

― ¡Pues no pude! ―gritó enojada y limpiándose la cara―. ¡No pude por tu culpa! ―lloró y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Miroku la vio y se acercó a ella, temiendo por otra cachetada y temiendo por la determinación de Sango de olvidarlo.

―No tienes por qué negar esto que hay entre nosotros, Sango.

Ella hipó.

―No hay nada entre nosotros, Miroku ―respondió ella con tristeza.

―No lo hay porque nunca lo has querido así.

Ella levantó su rostro y lo vio hincado frente a ella.

―Siempre has sido un mujeriego de primera, nunca me atreví a verte como algo más, aunque quisiera hacerlo ―susurró.

―Solo lo era porque tu no me prestabas atención ―se encogió de hombros retirando cabellos de su rostro―. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Ella se quedó sin habla y sin respiración.

― ¿Disculpa?

El rio.

―Cásate conmigo, Sango.

Ella abrió su boca, sus ojos y se le quedó viendo como si el hombre delante de ella tuviera un tercer ojo.

― ¿Qué?

―Tengamos seis hijos, tres niñas y tres niños. Viviremos en una casa con muchas recamaras, de dos pisos y con un patio gigante, se cuánto te gusta ver las estrellas aunque siempre lo hayas negado ―le sonrió.

Ella tragó en seco.

―Miroku, ¿Estás loco? ―susurró como si alguien los pudiera escuchar, como si todo eso fuese algo malo de lo que no deberían de estar hablando.

Él se rio.

― ¡Por ti! ―la levantó como si fuera una pluma haciendo que ella se aferrara a su cuello rápidamente―. Platiquemos, tenemos tanto de que hablar ―dijo feliz y llevándola a su habitación.

Sango se quedó callada, aferrada al cuerpo de Miroku y sintiendo cosas que ni siquiera sabía que se podían sentir. ¿Matrimonio? ¿La amaba? ¿Hijos? ¿Una casa? ¿Por qué sentía que Miroku no mentía? ¿Y porque de repente, se encontraba anhelando todo aquello?

…

―Qué bueno que nuestras habitaciones están en el mismo piso ―suspiró Rin caminando a un lado de Sesshōmaru quien no dijo nada y solo la vio de reojo ― ¡Hemos llegado! ―dijo bostezando.

― ¿Te ha dado sueño?

Ella asintió.

―Estar a tu lado me calma ―admitió con una bonita sonrisa cansada.

Sesshōmaru tragó en seco y asintió. Abrió la puerta de su suite y Rin entró primero estirando sus brazos.

―Vaya, tengo mucho sueño. Qué bueno que me has dejado dormir contigo, Sessh. Por un momento pensé que dirías que no.

Sesshōmaru la observó caminar por la habitación como un gatito buscando acomodarse.

Nadie le llamaba Sessh más que Rin y algunas veces Kagome de pequeña. Rin era la única que seguía llamándole de esa forma y cada vez que escuchaba decirlo, algo le oprimía el pecho.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó él levantando una ceja y avanzando hasta una cajonera para sacar pijamas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé, supongo porque no hemos dormido juntos desde que éramos unos niños, tal vez sea eso. Pero a mí no me importa eso, ni a ti tampoco, ¿verdad?

El la observó y negó de inmediato.

Sesshōmaru no era un hombre de muchas palabras y eso estaba bien, a Rin le gustaba observar a ese hombretón de dos metros y verle el rostro tan pacífico y hasta atemorizante que se cargaba. Sesshōmaru era su persona favorita en todo el mundo y siempre lo había tenido a su lado para cualquier cosa. Era como un hermano mayor pero tal vez no del todo, todavía no terminaba de entender como era que se sentía con respecto a Sesshōmaru. Jamás se había enamorado y dudaba mucho que sintiera amor a tan corta edad, tenía diecinueve años y Sesshōmaru tenía casi veintiséis, no era una gran diferencia de edad, pero aun así, no podía ver la razón por la que un chico de la edad de Sesshōmaru, se fijara en ella, una chiquilla que apenas entraba a la universidad y que era tan parlanchina y distraída como ella.

Además, no podía asegura que ella misma estaba enamorada, no sabía cómo se sentía y no tenía idea de cómo amar a una persona, nunca había tenido novios y era más pura que la miel de un aguijón, Rin era la chica más inocente, distraída y risueña que había en Japón, Sesshōmaru se había enamorado por eso de ella y ella jamás se enteraría de ello porque era tan despistada que jamás se deba cuenta cuando un hombre se le insinuaba.

― ¿Te pondrás el pijama? ―preguntó ella ―. De acuerdo, te espero aquí ―sonrió.

El entró al baño y se cambió rápidamente.

― ¿Has terminado? Quiero lavarme la boca ―anunció ella desde afuera.

Sesshōmaru abrió la puerta y una cosa pequeñita entró a todo vuelo hasta llegar al lavabo y empezar a cepillarse los dientes. Sesshōmaru la observó de nuevo, como siempre lo había hecho y como nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Era tan pequeña, tierna y hermosa que al hombre le dieron ganas de tomarla en brazos y besarla ahí mismo.

― ¿Ya te lavaste la boca? ―preguntó ella con la boca llena de pasta y viéndolo desde el espejo.

El no respondió y se dedicó a ir hasta el otro lavabo para empezar a lavar sus dientes. Ella sonrió viéndolo y los dos se cepillaron en un silencio lleno de cepillazos y escupidazos. Los dos estaban a gusto, ninguno sentía pena o incomodidad por hacer aquello frente al otro. Era natural, era algo que había en las venas de ambos, algo con lo cual habían crecido, una confianza extraña y sutil que se había formado desde niños. Rin lo veía como al único hombre que vería en toda su eternidad, jamás pensaba en nadie más que no fuera Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru estaba en sus pensamientos siempre, siempre hacia cosas para él, siempre le platicaba sus cosas a él, siempre le contaba sus chistes tontos a él, (chistes que a veces le robaba a InuYasha porque en realidad le parecían graciosos) siempre se reía a carcajadas de él y con él. Rin se dio cuenta que siempre había sido Sesshōmaru, que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de formar una familia o de conocer a otro hombre, no si Sesshōmaru no se encontraba en su futuro.

Una vez salidos del baño, se turnaron para hacer pipí y cuando Sesshōmaru salió del baño ella lo estaba esperando sentada.

― ¿De qué lado duermes? ―preguntó ― ¿Sigues durmiendo todo desparramado como el tonto de InuYasha? ―lo observó con cautela.

El gruñó malas palabras que la hicieron reír, jamás aceptaría que dormir desparramado en la cama, era tal vez, la única acción igual que lo unía al zopenco de su hermano. Nadie lo sabía más que Rin.

―Sí, pero puedo dormir de cualquier lado. Dormiré de lado izquierdo, sé que te gusta dormir del lado derecho.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Ambos se metieron a la cama y las lamparitas de cada lado, permanecieron encendidas esperando el momento a ser apagadas.

Sesshōmaru apagó la suya y momentos después, Rin la de ella. Se quedaron en un silencio y en una total penumbra que hizo temblar a Rin del miedo y a Sesshōmaru de los nervios.

Rin era una niña grande, pero seguía durmiendo con una luz de noche. Estando con Sesshōmaru, no veía la necesidad de tener una luz de noche, podía sentir el peso de la cama sumido a su lado y eso era lo único que le bastaba.

―Hasta mañana, Sessh.

―Descansa, Rin.

El silencio reinó de nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dormir. Los dos tenían la mente demasiado ocupada como para aquella actividad tan trivial. Sesshōmaru no sabía qué hacer, claro estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, pero eso era todo. No tenía por qué pasar nada más, no tenía que haber nada más.

Rin se revolvió inquieta en su lugar y fue a dar un poco más cerca de Sesshōmaru. La cama era suficientemente grande para que ellos dos no se tocaran en lo absoluto.

―Dime Sesshōmaru ―empezó ella―, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? ―preguntó con su vista fija al techo.

Sesshōmaru se congeló aún más en su lugar. ¿De que hablaba esa niña? ¿De amor?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella se tardó en contestar y se mordió los labios llena de desesperación.

―Es que… yo nunca me he enamorado, o eso creo ―dijo jugando con sus manos ― ¿Cómo sabré como es enamorarme? ¿Qué tal si nunca me enamoro y jamás siento todo eso que todos sienten?

¿Enamorarse? ¿Ella quería enamorarse? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego como para no ver que ella quería enamorarse de otro hombre?

―Cuando te enamores lo sabrás, Rin.

― ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? Tú has tenido novias, esa chica Kagura, en la universidad, todavía la recuerdo. Era muy bonita, ¿qué sentías cuando estabas con ella?

Sesshōmaru se tensó. Había tenido a Kagura de novia para poder olvidarse de Rin. La niña ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que él la veía con esos ojos y Kagura había sido una buena candidata para tratar de quitarse a Rin de la cabeza.

―Ella fue… ella no fue nada serio.

―La querías, yo los vi besándose ―susurró apenas.

Jamás habían hablado de Kagura, a Rin no le gustaba pensar en ella y no sabía porque. Era como si pensar en ella y Sesshōmaru juntos fuese algo malo.

―No tuve nada serio con ella, Rin. Duramos pocos meses y no estaba enamorado de ella. Fue una amiga a la que decidí darle una oportunidad.

― ¿Puedes besar a alguien de quien no estés enamorado?

El levantó una ceja.

―Lo podrías hacer pero no tendría mucho sentido ―dijo sin percatarse de decir aquello.

― ¿Y porque se besaban tú y ella, entonces?

No le podía decir que era para olvidarla, tendría que mentir.

―Porque no sabía lo que hacía, Rin. Ahora duérmete.

―No, espera ―ella se levantó y se sentó de frente a él―. No me has explicado cómo se siente estar enamorado ―lo vio con mucha insistencia.

El suspiró y se acomodó en la cama hasta quedar medio recargado en el respaldo.

―Cuando estás enamorado… sientes cosas extrañas.

― ¿Cosas extrañas? ¿Qué cosas extrañas?

―Como…

― ¿Maripositas en el estómago? ¿Qué te revolotean y se te restriegan en la panza? ―preguntó intrigada.

Él quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo.

―Algo así.

― ¿Y que más sientes?

El suspiró.

―Ganas de estar con esa persona casi todo el tiempo.

― ¿Siempre? ―preguntó asombrada. Era muy similar a lo que ella sentía respecto a Sesshōmaru.

El asintió.

― ¿Y qué más?

―Bueno… protegerlos, también sientes el deber de protegerlos.

No podía creer que le estaba diciendo todo eso a Rin. Tal vez ella encontraría otro hombre y se enamoraría de él y él mismo habría sido el responsable de aquello, o por lo menos se sentiría de esa manera.

―Protegerlos… ya veo, ¿Cómo hacerte cargo de sus necesidades? ¿Si están enfermos, por ejemplo? ―abrió y cerró sus ojos tres veces.

El vio hacia otra parte, repentinamente empezando a maldecir por estar con Rin en una cama.

―Sí, ese puede ser un ejemplo.

―Ya veo… y tú te sientes así por alguien, ¿no es verdad?

El la vio profundamente, ¿le diría que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Qué ella era el amor de su vida?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella sonrió apenas.

―Porque debes de estar enamorado de alguien para poder decirme cómo es que se siente… ¿o ya no lo estás?

El guardó silencio y ella comprendió que él no diría nada más.

―Es extraño, ¿sabes? ―susurró después de algunos dos minutos de silencio.

― ¿Qué?

―Que me sienta así contigo, Sessh. ¿Crees que he estado enamorada de ti toda mi vida? ¿Puede ser eso posible?

Sesshōmaru, con todo y sus aires de ser profesional y hombre de negocios, se paralizó estando ahí. ¿Ella enamorada de él? ¿De él? ¿Era una maldita broma?

Sesshōmaru guardó silencio por décima vez y ella continuó hablando.

―Bueno… no lo sé, puede que solo seas como… un hermano mayor, ¿no? Así como con InuYasha… ―vio a la nada y después meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro―. No, no. No puedes ser como con InuYasha, a veces quiero ahorcar y matar a InuYasha… y no me dan ganas de cuidarlo cuando enferma… ni me dan celos cuando lo veo con Kikyō, a él si lo considero un hermano.

El la vio con cautela.

― ¿Celos? ¿Sientes celos cuando me ves con alguien más?

Ella se sonrojó y agradeció que ahí estaba oscuro para que él no la viera. Pero la pequeña rendijilla de luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, fue suficiente para los ojos audaces y ambarinos del chico peliplateado, pudo ver como se retorcía las manos de nervios y como no le veía para nada.

―Pues sí, pero yo pensé que era normal, es decir… es normal, ¿cierto? ―Sesshōmaru no dijo nada. No era normal que se sintiera de esa manera, no si los había comparado a él y a InuYasha, había dicho que a InuYasha lo sentía como a un hermano―. Sesshōmaru, di algo ―dijo ella casi desesperada.

Era la primera vez que Rin le exigía hablar, habían estado siempre en paz con los silencios de él y los griteríos de ella, pero ahora, ella exigía una respuesta, le estaba exigiendo algo que él no quería pronunciar, tenía miedo de perderla.

―No es normal ―dijo al fin, haciendo que el silencio se volviera tenso y Rin quisiera llorar.

― ¿No es normal? ¿Estás seguro? Entonces yo… es decir, tú y yo… espera, ¿tú de quien estás enamorado? ―preguntó de nuevo―. Porque si yo estoy… enamorada de ti ―dijo apenas― y tú no lo estas de mí, entonces… oh por los Dioses, creo que estoy enamorada de ti y tu no lo estás de mí. ¡Qué horror! ―gritó saliendo de la cama.

El corazón de Sesshōmaru latía a mil por hora, no podía creer nada de lo que pasaba ahí, no podía entender cómo es que esa niña distraída había estado enamorada de él por tanto tiempo y jamás se había dado cuenta.

― ¡Espera Rin! ―gritó escuchando la puerta de la recamara abrirse.

La vio correr hacia la entrada de la suite y la detuvo antes de que saliera.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó lo más calmado posible, tomándola de su diminuto brazo y haciendo que ella se encogiera en su lugar.

―A mí… a mi habitación, es mejor que vaya y duerma… ahí, si, es mejor ―dijo con la respiración agitada.

―Quédate conmigo ―le rogó él.

Ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

― ¡Por qué no me dijiste que estaba enamorada de ti! ―gritó ella dándole un golpe a su pecho con su mini puñito. Sesshōmaru apenas y lo sintió pero fue un golpe para sacarlo del trance ido en el que estaba.

― ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

― ¡Pues de acuerdo a todo lo que me dijiste, si! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

El tensó la mandíbula y quiso golpear algo. ¡Se sentía el hombre más estúpido del planeta! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso?

― ¿Estás segura?

Ella se limpió lágrimas que él odiaba ver y sorbió su nariz como una niña pequeñita.

Asintió.

― ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta, Sesshōmaru? No entendía como era que odiaba a esa chica Kagura y a la otra con la que andabas en prepa. ¡Las odiaba! Y era lo peor ―lloró recargándose en la puerta―. Jamás había odiado a nadie y no entendía porque odiaba verlas junto a ti. ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta? ―preguntó de nuevo, viéndolo.

Él no dijo nada, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, si no porque estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

― ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te cuidé cuando enfermabas? ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y los chicos pelearon porque un hombre intentó aprovecharse de Kagome? Tú e InuYasha fueron los más afectados y yo cuide de ti por todo un mes, ¿eso es amar a alguien, Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó llorando más y más―. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡He sido una completa tonta!

―Rin, basta ―ordenó él―. No has sido tonta, no digas eso.

―Pero lo he sido, ¿no, Sesshōmaru? Lo he sido, lo sé. Dímelo, di: Rin has sido muy tonta ―él se le quedó viendo como si ella fuera un bicho raro― ¡Vamos, dilo!

―Basta, Rin ―repitió―. Vayamos por agua ―se dirigieron a la cocina de aquella suite y ella tomó un poco de agua con los ojos de Sesshōmaru puestos sobre ella―. Volvamos a dormir, hablaremos de esto en la mañana.

Ella asintió y con las mejillas y nariz coloradas, caminó delante de Sesshōmaru quien la siguió de cerca.

― ¿Seguro que quieres dormir conmigo? ―preguntó antes de entrar a la suite―. Si me pides que me vaya lo haré, Sessh.

―Entremos ―fue su única respuesta.

Ella suspiró y se dedicó a evitarlo a toda costa. Ahora todo era diferente, ella estaba enamorada de él y se acababa de dar cuenta. No podía creer lo tonta que había sido y se culpaba una y cien mil veces por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan importante, y sobre todo cuando lo involucraba a él, al chico que siempre había elegido para todo, bailes, para sentarse juntos en el cine, para comer, para contarle sus cosas, para hacer ejercicio y hasta para ayudarla en cosas de mujeres como comprarle sus toallas sanitarias y pastillas cuando ella se sentía en realidad mal. Sesshōmaru había sido eso y mucho más, y darse cuenta que le quería, era una sensación extraña hasta el infinito.

Se metieron en la cama de nuevo y ella se envolvió en la sabana y se hizo bolita. Nadie dijo nada y él se dedicó a debatirse entre sí decirle que la amaba o quedarse callado. ¿Qué más podía perder? Ella le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, tenía que ser verdad.

―Rin, yo… ―silencio, el no siguió y ella no le respondió. Tragó en seco, la sangre de sus venas se detuvo y abrió la boca para expresar sentimientos, cosa que jamás había hecho en toda su vida―. Siempre te he amado.

― ¿Qué? ―se revoloteó en la cama, prendió su lámpara de noche y fue a dar a su lado, se sentó frente a él y lo observó con mucha sorpresa, con lágrimas en los ojos. ― ¿Siempre me has amado? ¿Estás loco? ―se rio limpiándose las lágrimas―. ¿A mí?

El asintió y ella sonrió como loca.

― ¡Podemos ser novios! ―gritó aventándose hacia él y abrazando su pecho―. ¿No sería divertido? ―preguntó subiendo su rostro hasta el de él―. ¿Te imaginas? ―sonrió.

Él carraspeó fuertemente haciéndola reír como niña pequeña.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―preguntó sin creerlo.

Ella pegó una carcajada.

― ¡Pues claro! Que pregunta es esa, Sessh ―se rio―. ¿Me das mi primer beso? ―preguntó cerca de su rostro.

Él tuvo el descaro de apretar a Rin por la cintura y hundirla todavía más en su pecho. Ella gimió apenas y él tomó su pequeño rostro con mucha delicadeza y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír hasta que él posó sus labios y empezaron a besarse.

Rin no tenía nada de experiencia, ese era su primer beso y no sabía que hacer o que no hacer, así que se dejó guiar por Sesshōmaru y empezó a sentir sensaciones jamás imaginables.

―No sabía que besar se sentía tan bien ―decía ella entre beso y beso―. ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes? ―dijo acariciando su cabello.

Sesshōmaru sufrió un ataque cardiaco al sentir las manitas de Rin explorar su cabellera plateada.

―Porque no éramos novios ―dijo él estoicamente.

― ¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes? ―dijo ella separándose de sus labios―. Probablemente te hubiera dicho que sí.

― ¿Y porque lo habrías hecho?

―Creo que muy en el fondo… siempre supe que algo me pasaba contigo, pero decidí ignorarlo hasta que se me olvidó. Y de nuevo lo recordaba, pero lo volvía a olvidarlo, a veces me obligaba a hacerlo, no quería sentir maripositas en el estómago por ti… eras Sesshōmaru… fui tonta.

―No lo fuiste ―dijo él acomodando sus cabellos negros.

―Lo fui, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí? ¡Fui estúpida, tonta, tonta, tonta!

Él se alcanzó a reír un poco.

Escuchar reír a Sesshōmaru era casi un privilegio. Ella sonrió y le pegó levemente en el pecho.

―Admite que fui un poco tonta.

Él sonrió de lado.

―Fuiste un poco tonta ―dijo al fin haciéndola reír.

― ¡Lo fui! Debiste de haber dicho algo, Sessh. Han sido bastantes años los que has estado enamorado de mi… ¿Cómo le hiciste?

El casi se encoge de hombros.

―Me acostumbre a tenerte a mi lado, Rin. Era lo único para lo que servía, para cuidarte y estar siempre al pendiente de ti. Estar junto a ti me bastaba, eras lo único.

A ella se le aguaron los ojos de nuevo y asintió como loca.

―Pues no te tendrá que bastar más, ¡ahora me tendrás que soportar hasta que muramos! ―dijo emocionada sintiendo los dedos de él limpiar sus lágrimas, que de un momento a otro habían empezado a derramarse.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad en donde reflejaba lo mucho que amaba a Rin y lo mucho que deseaba con fervor ese futuro juntos.

―Me parece bien ―se quedaron viendo y él habló de nuevo―. Ese no fue tu primer beso, Rin ―dijo haciendo que ella sonriera fugazmente―. Me besaste cuando tenías siete.

Ella se rio como diablilla.

―Lo sé, pero quería volver a tener un primer beso tuyo.

Lo besó y se quedaron dormidos y en paz y abrazados.

* * *

**No hay lemon, porque Sessh y Rin son unos inocentes.**  
**Pero faltan dos capítulos más con Kagome e InuYasha...**  
**Y si te metes al foro a presentarte y demás,**  
**te cumplo una escena como premio!**  
**HÁGANME EL AMOR RICO!  
*LINK EN PERFIL***


End file.
